One, Two, ThreeFall
by youngmedic
Summary: Many a man has been led astray by a pretty face...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so it's been a long time since I summoned up the courage to post a story, and this is the first time for Castle! But I've been reading all your excellent stories and thought I'd give it another shot! **

**This is set between Demming and Josh :) Here we go, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

All eyes shot up as the elevator doors pinged open. Esposito and Ryan fell silent as their eyes tracked every move of the pair of legs that had just started to walk down the corridor towards them. It should be illegal to have hips that moved that much from something so simple as walking! Castle smiled at something Beckett said, going to reply before he too caught sight of what the boys were looking at, and his words fell to mush as his eyes bugged, his mouth dropping open.

"Thing is Castle, if you were an actual cop, not a pretend one, we'd never get any work done because now, I get to cast aside your ridiculous theories and concentrate on the plausible ones, but if you were of equal status...what?" she asked, her smile changing to a frown as she realised that Castle wasn't listening. "Castle?"

Giving up, she turned her head to see a tall, blonde woman sauntering towards them, her long blonde hair curled to fall beside her pretty face beautifully. She was dressed in a slate grey suit, a white shirt poking out and emphasising her sizable chest to the men, who were still taking in the tight-covered legs beneath the pencil skirt that hugged her butt in the right places, and the ridiculously large heels that made her legs seem to never end...

"Castle!" she hissed, smacking him hard around the shoulder, as she finally got his attention, his mouth snapping shut instantly. She could swear there was a slight blush that started up the normally un-flappable writer's neck.

"Huh? What'd you say?" he asked, his eyes flicking between Beckett, who was looking more angry by the minute, and the blonde who was still making her way over.

"You know what, forget it Castle, it's not important."

"No! Beckett, sorry, I was just..."

"Pre-occupied. I get it. No problem, Castle!" Her voice was overly cheerful, Castle knowing that he had really upset her, although he could hardly understand why. It wasn't like he was even talking to the woman, and he defied any man to not stare! Good God, she was like sex on legs! What was a man supposed to do? And anyway, Beckett had made it perfectly clear over the years that she wasn't interested in what Castle wanted romantically, so why would she be so angry?

Just as those thoughts reached his mind and he started to ponder them, he looked up to see the cause of his problems standing right next to Beckett, who was doing her best to ignore her for as long as possible.

"Hey!" he said, a little too cheerfully as he squirmed in his seat, Beckett turning her head so slowly to glare at him with all the irritation she could muster.

"Hey yourself!" the woman replied, rewarding Castle with a huge smile, with pearly white, perfect teeth between oh so kissable lips...oh, she was talking! Shaking his head, Castle pushed thoughts away with a blink, trying to get his attention back to the conversation. "I'm looking for a...Captain Montgomery?"

Beckett breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to deal with this woman. "Door over there, second on the right. Can't miss it, you'll see him through the window."

Castle watched the exchange with interest, Beckett purposely not giving the woman eye contact, so that she had absolutely nothing to go on. He felt rather sorry for her, and was even more puzzled by Beckett's behaviour. She was never normally like this!

"Oh, great, thanks hun!" the woman replied, missing Beckett's furious glare at the name as she turned and sauntered away, obviously winking at Esposito and Ryan as she passed from the looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Castle asked, his voice harsher than he intended in his surprise, making Beckett spin around and return her angry glare on him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! Was there really any need to make the poor woman feel so uncomfortable? Jeez Beckett, all she did was walk in the precinct, you'd think an employee here would at least make an effort!"

Biting her tongue, Beckett tried to swallow the anger, flicking her hair away as she returned her attention to her computer screen. "Yeah, well, you know what Castle? If you're that bothered, why don't you offer her the no-access barred guided tour!"

Castle snorted. "You're being ridiculous. And I have no idea why."

Deciding she needed to get out of that situation before she blew, Beckett didn't even bother replying. She just glared at him, her eyes flashing with an anger he hadn't seen before, as she pushed her chair out of the way, stalking out towards the break room without a word.

"Beckett? Come on!" Castle shouted after her, rubbing his face when she didn't even acknowledge that he was talking to her. This was going to be an incredibly long day if Beckett was already potentially more angry than he'd ever seen her before already, and they hadn't even got far past good morning. Sighing, he settled down into his chair with the case file she had been typing up, deciding it was better to let her cool down before trying to make amends.

* * *

"Where's Beckett?" Montgomery had appeared out of his office, the tantalising woman following him out, her perfect smile still in place. Esposito and Ryan appeared at Castle's side, Castle looking at least slightly uncomfortable.

"She went to get some coffee," he replied awkwardly, one smile from the mystery woman seeming to appease his discomfort somewhat.

Beckett appeared with her cup the following moment, looking up with a smile at Montgomery, before her face dropped to see the woman behind him, becoming a stony wall again so her emotions were unreadable. She sat behind her desk, her heart pounding against her chest with hurt to see Castle with a dreamy look on his face again.

"Detective Beckett, can I speak with you a moment?" Montgomery asked, Beckett plastering a fake smile on her face as she put her elbows on the desk, leaning forwards with her eyes only on her captain.

"Of course, sir. What can I do for you?"

"This is Detective Cole, and she'll be working with you for the next few months. Detective Cole, Detective Beckett."

"Charmed," the woman replied, her face looking anything but when Beckett's face dropped open in horror, standing irritably from her seat.

"Sir! Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked, Montgomery looking uncomfortable.

"Not right now, Beckett. I have some things I need to deal with." He softened, seeing Beckett's jaw clench as she sat again. "It's only for a few months, you might find the extra hands useful."

"I've been managing perfectly fine, sir." She paused, looking at Castle still practically drooling openly over the chance to work with the pretty detective. "Besides, I already have a civilian to look after, I can't afford my attention to be diverted further."

Montgomery almost chuckled, knowing that this was going to be a problem from the start. "Detective Cole is a fully trained detective Beckett, you hardly need to keep an eye on her. This has come down from the Chief of Detectives, not me, so I'm sorry but suck it up."

Esposito cleared his throat. "Detective Cole would be most welcome to ride with me and Ryan," he interjected, seeing Ryan nod enthusiastically by his side and resisting (just) the need to bump fists with his partner.

"Actually, I'm curious as to how the presence of a talented writer is affecting the working of the unit. So unless Detective Beckett has any specific reason for not wanting me around..."

Beckett sighed, rubbing her forehead as she sat down behind her desk again, and turned her attention to her computer. "No objections. We don't have a case at present."

Montgomery took that as his cue to leave, pausing only to pick up a file and throw it across to Beckett.

"Actually, this just came in. I was just waiting for Detective Cole to come in before handing it over."

Giving Beckett his sweetest smile, Montgomery fought back the urge to laugh at the look of complete annoyance on her face, her jaw clasping and opening slightly as she scowled at him, before turning her attention to the file. Castle grinned, looking like a kid at Christmas as he smiled at the new Detective, getting a smile and wink in return.

"42nd street. Are you guys meeting us there?" she asked Esposito and Ryan who nodded, already heading in the direction of the lift. Handing the file over to Cole, Beckett grabbed her coat. "Wipe that smile off your face, Castle," she hissed irritably, stalking off towards the lift and leaving Castle to scrambled to follow before the lift doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so thanks to everyone who took the time to review or who read and followed the story, I was really touched so many of you did! Anyway, before I get too mushy, on with the story!**

* * *

Castle was silent from where he sat in the back of the car, thinking to himself. Cole had peppered Beckett with questions the whole way to the crime scene, asking who was who and how the station tended to work, even supplying the odd story from her last station. Beckett had been polite enough with her answers, but the atmosphere was still strained as Beckett was unhappy having another tag along, and Cole was aware that she wasn't entirely welcome. His mind was in turmoil. Why was Beckett so unhappy to have Cole with them? She certainly hadn't been unhappy when Demming was around.

Ah. Surely not? He craned his head to the side, pushing complaining brain cells into motion. Surely Beckett wasn't feeling _threatened_ by Cole? As the pieces started to click into place, Castle almost snorted to himself. That was so like Beckett to claim that she didn't care, only to be put out when the guys and himself were interested in the new female employee. Who happened to be smoking hot, and seemed eager to get to know him... Focus! Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he was supposed to be making an effort to let Beckett know that she was still the important female employee to him.

As the car rolled to a stop, Castle had hardly gotten his door open before Beckett was halfway down the alley where the body obviously was. Cole waited for him, falling into step beside the disbelieving writer.

"Is she always a cold fish?" she asked with an easy smile, Castle returning it despite himself.

"Only to people worth her irritation," he replied, holding his hand out for Cole to lead the way down the alley. "Don't worry, she hated having me around at first, but I wore her down eventually."

They caught up to Beckett who was looking at the body, Lanie crouching down and filling her in. Beckett had her arms folded, her body language screaming for anyone around to leave her alone, Lanie seemingly oblivious or too used to this sort of thing to know that the exclusion included her as well.

"She's a female, I'd guess mid-twenties. Not really much to tell at the moment apart from the bruising around her neck. I'll need to get her back to the lab before I can give you much more hon."

Beckett nodded. "That's great, Lanie, thanks. Do we have an ID?"

She crouched down, her eyes sad as she looked at the woman. She had a pretty face, her dusky blonde hair still tied in a messy ponytail. Just an average looking woman, jeans, smart shirt, small black heels. She probably woke up with so many dreams and plans for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes for a moment, Beckett shook her head, berating herself for being so emotional just because she was having a bad day.

"Uh..." Lanie paused, reaching her hand into the victim's bag, a grim smile when she pulled out her purse and started to look through. "Megan Kellett. 24," she finally said, handing over her driver's license to Beckett who nodded.

"Any guess on cause of death?" came another voice, and Lanie looked up in time to see Beckett roll her eyes and look exasperated, her eyes tracking to the pretty blonde with very tightly fitted clothes, before she looked back at Beckett with a frown.

"Uh, no, not until I've gotten her back to the lab..."

"Detective Fiona Cole," the woman supplied, holding out her hand as Lanie stood, which she shook with little enthusiasm, her eyes glancing back to Beckett suspiciously who was staunchly avoiding her gaze.

"Sure, Detective, Lanie Parish, ME."

Cole smiled. "It's a pleasure. I'm just helping out at the precinct with Detective Beckett for a while."

Lanie nodded. "Uh huh. I can see that." She turned back, signalling for her helpers to come and move the body, giving Beckett a reassuring smile. "I'll call as soon as I have anything. Lunch?"

Beckett nodded, giving her a relieved smile. "Thank you," she replied emphatically, her eyes holding more meaning behind the word.

"Any time, girl."

Spinning around, Beckett walked back to the car, Castle catching up easily with his longer legs. "So, what next, find her address? Do we have time to stop for coffee?"

Beckett glared, blinking slowly at him. "No, Castle, there's been a murder. I mean, don't worry about the victim's family, we'll just leave the killer to get away and stop for coffee."

Opening her door, she quickly strapped herself in, Castle ignoring all politeness as he slipped into the front seat, Cole still a short distance from the car. He had to sort this out before it got any worse.

"Jeez Beckett, what's with you today? Why are you so mad?"

She sighed, forcing the rush of emotions down as she looked at him, her face blank. "I'm not. I'm just...tired, Castle, OK? And I want to solve this case and go home. So are you going to help me do that, or not?"

He smiled, his best disarming smile, and saw her melt slightly. "Always." She nodded, smiling back at him as she groaned, seeing Cole talking to another of the male cops already. "Hey, at least it gives us quality time for a moment."

She looked back at him, her eyes confused. "What are you talking about?"

Castle smiled, reaching and giving her hand a squeeze. "We haven't really talked this morning. I hate it when we don't talk."

The meaning behind his words was clear, but she just smiled, squeezed his hand back before removing hers. "Thanks, Rick."

"For what?" He frowned in confusion.

"Just...for being you. How was your weekend?"

He grinned. "It was nice. Alexis and I had a mammoth laser tag session which I obviously won..." he trailed off as Beckett slammed her hand against the steering wheel, the horn blaring loudly and making Cole jump. She looked slowly around, obviously angry. Beckett just smiled sweetly, inclining her head towards the car. "Wow, was that really necessary? I think I need new pants."

"Shut up, Castle," she retorted, but no malice behind her words as she grinned at him, Castle's heart swelling. Cole might be pretty, but when Beckett smiled at him like that she was beautiful beyond compare. He almost didn't register the sound of the car door opening in the back, he was too lost in Beckett's smile and eyes, and hair, and... Shaking his head, he returned his mind to the conversation as Beckett pulled the car out of the parking space.

"So what would your plan of action be?" Cole asked, the tone strained as she obviously hadn't forgiven Beckett for embarrassing her at the crime scene.

"Uh, run the driving license. Then we'll probably go and interview the family. Of course if there's somewhere you'd rather be..."

"No. I'm fine, thanks for your concern."

Castle almost sniggered at Beckett's victorious smile, the car lapsing into silence as they continued on their way back to the precinct.

* * *

Beckett strode up the path to the bright red front door, knocking briskly at the golden door handle. She turned slightly, her badge already in her hand ready for when the door was opened. Her foot tapped impatiently, silence descending between the three huddled on the step, the sun seeming out of place in the atmosphere. Cole shot an appraising glance at Beckett, deciding that she wasn't really listening, and leaned closer to Castle.

"Bet you 10 bucks we have the suspect locked up by 5," she said, her eyebrows raised in a playful expression, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling at him. He gulped, reminding himself that he couldn't be swayed by this woman.

"You're on, but if I win, we double or nothing for 5 the next day," he countered, holding out his hand discreetly for her to shake which she did, her fingers lingering just a little longer than normal convention, the gently touch and slight scrape of her fingers making shivers shoot down his spine for a moment.

"Who says I'm going to be around the next day?" she quipped, one eye brow raising a again as she teased him, Castle sighing. Between Beckett teasing him, and now Cole, he was sure he wouldn't survive until 5 himself.

"Well, Montgomery did say that you were going to be around for a few months..."

Cole sniggered quietly, leaning far too far into Castle's personal space, so that her breath brushed against his ear, new tingles breaking out over his skin. "Maybe I want to see how the Latino can handle me."

Castle closed his eyes, only just suppressing his bodily reactions to this woman. When he opened his eyes, that became a distinct lack of a problem when he caught Beckett glaring at them, her body language taut. But when her eyes fell on him, they looked so sad for a moment that he would swear that his heart stopped beating. Then it was gone, her face was a mask that he was on the outside of like he had been months ago. He'd hoped never to be there again. Sighing, he took a small step away from Cole, praising God when the door finally opened.

"Mrs Kellett?" Beckett asked, her eyes sympathetic as she looked back at the woman. She was middle aged, still attractive. Her auburn hair was tied back in a small pony tail that reminded Beckett of her daughter's, her cheeks a rosy red with the small lines around her eyes that showed a life of happiness. She hated herself in that moment for having to wreck this perfect little world, knowing that she had no option.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Beckett sighed, pushing her feelings behind her professional barrier. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD, this is Detective Cole and Richard Castle. Could we have a moment of your time?"

Frowning slightly, Diana Kellett stepped aside, letting the detectives in as she tried to keep the fear and worry from bubbling over until she'd heard everything.

* * *

"Are you...sure?" Mrs Kellett asked, tears streaming down her face. Beckett nodded sadly, reaching across and handing her the box of tissues that had been sat on the table.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs Kellett," she said, her face radiating sympathy as the older woman gratefully took a tissue. She paused, giving her a moment to compose herself as she looked away. Catching her eye, Beckett smiled encouragingly. "We do have a few questions we need to ask you, whenever you're ready."

Mrs Kellett nodded, sniffing as if answering questions had at least given her a purpose. "Of course. Please, anything I can do to help."

Beckett smiled softly again, Castle drinking in her face as she did so. "Thank you, I appreciate it's a difficult time." She paused, thinking of her options. "Was Megan in any kind of trouble? Any problems at work?"

Mrs Kellett shook her head. "No! Everybody loved her! She waited tables to pay for her college fees, but she spent the rest of her time studying. She wanted...to go to law school..."

She trailed off, Beckett nodding as she fell silent to give her a moment to compose herself. She felt more than heard a shuffling beside her as Cole opened her notebook.

"Did she have friends?" Cole asked, Mrs Kellett's eyes shooting to her, her voice cold when she answered the blunt question.

"Of course she did, Detective! She was a normal girl, just working her way through college."

Cole nodded, scribbling in her notepad as she didn't look up at the answer. "Boyfriend?"

"No! I don't understand where this questioning is going, and I don't like your implication that my daughter was a social outcast!"

Beckett glared at Cole, before turning her attention back to Mrs Kellett. "I'm sorry, Mrs Kellett, that's not what we're implying. We're just trying to understand who Megan is, and who played an important part in her life."

Mrs Kellett softened, shaking her head. "Of course. Uh, there's her best friend Alice, they've been friends since middle school and go to the same college. And she's very close with Adam, her twin brother."

Beckett nodded, noting the names in her head. "Has Adam or yourself noticed a change in her recently? Anything you can think of could give us a lead."

Mrs Kellett hesitated for a moment, her eyes tracking across the three faces in the room. "Actually...ever since she split with her boyfriend, she's been a little withdrawn. I just thought it was normal break-up behaviour and that she'd get over it, and she did to some extent. But she's never been quite the same since then. I can't really tell you anything else, Detective, only that she was just a normal, lovely girl. I can't understand how someone could do this to her!"

Beckett nodded. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs Kellett. If there's anything we can do, or if you remember anything, you can give me a call. You're not alone in this."

Mrs Kellett reached up to take the card, her eyes still shimmering with tears. "Thank you, Detective."

Smiling, Beckett stood to leave, as Detective Cole cleared her throat. "Do you know the reason that Megan broke up with her boyfriend? What was his name again?"

Sinking back to her chair, Beckett swallowed her anger as Mrs Kellett thought. "James Wyatt. And she didn't say much, just that they both wanted different things."

"Was she seeing someone else?"

Mrs Kellett's eyes blazed as she looked at Cole's innocent expression. "No, she was not! She was a good girl, she wouldn't do that!"

Cole nodded. "I understand, but it happens sometimes, and kids aren't always honest with their parents."

"Megan was! There was nothing we didn't share, Detective. So perhaps you should stop trying to blame my daughter, and find out who did this to her!"

Cole opened her mouth to speak, Beckett standing pointedly in front of her and glaring until she closed it again. She stood too, Beckett shaking Mrs Kellett's hand.

"Sorry for the intrusion. We'll call back if we have any more questions."

Nodding distantly, Mrs Kellett walked them to the door, Beckett wincing as it slammed shut behind them. Marching to the car, she quickly got in, waiting for Castle to slide into the front seat and Cole to shut her door behind them before starting the engine and pulling out from the drive.

"Wow, that was spectacularly unhelpful. The mother's clearly blind," Cole commented happily, flipping through her notebook.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't accused her daughter of lying to her and cheating on her boyfriend, she might have been more co-operative!" Beckett snapped, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she sat in the traffic, waiting for the light to change.

"They were valid questions! That you neglected to ask."

Beckett span in her seat, her eyes blazing. "I didn't ask them, because the woman just lost her daughter! Our job there was to break the bad news before considering our next option. She needed some time to grieve, not to be made to feel like a suspect!"

Cole sniffed. "I learnt a long time ago that you need to keep your personal feelings in check if you want to solve the case."

Beckett took in a long breath. "That's funny, because _I_ learnt that building a rapport and being a human being tends to get you the honest answers later down the line!"

"What exactly are you accusing me of here, Detective?"

Beckett sighed. "You know what, nothing but being a cold hearted bitch. Don't worry about it."

Cole felt her anger rising. "I'm cold hearted? You've done nothing but freeze me out since I got here!"

"I've done nothing of the sort! I've treated you with professional courtesy, in an attempt to solve this case. I expect the same in return."

Cole snorted. "Yeah, well, maybe sometimes the job goes beyond professional courtesy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you learnt to keep your personal feelings in check?" Beckett retorted, Cole opening her mouth before closing it again with a shrug.

"Beckett..." Castle warned, his eyes pained when she turned her anger onto him.

"What, Castle? You got something to say?"

He winced. "You're not being exactly fair here. It is Detective Cole's first day, you should cut her some slack."

He was surprised when she didn't reply, skidding to a halt outside the precinct. He hadn't even realised that they were this close. Her face was expressionless, her eyes cold when she looked at him.

"OK, Castle, you go and cut Detective Cole some slack for the afternoon, OK? I have to solve this case. It's not like it's her first day as a Detective, she should know how to break bad news to a relative."

Castle groaned as Cole opened her door and shut it with a slam, marching towards the precinct. He folded his arms, staring back at her. "We're partners, Beckett. We solve cases together. I'm not leaving so you can be angry all afternoon."

"Oh, we're partners? Well, thanks for having my back, _partner_. Get out of the car."

He sighed, looking thoroughly miserable. "Come on, Beckett. Let's go get some lunch, OK? Just the two of us."

"Get out of my car."

Castle felt his own anger rising as he looked at her angry face, looking staunchly forwards. "Fine, Beckett, you want to be like this, then fine! What the hell are you even mad about? You've been verging on temper tantrum ever since Cole showed up this morning. What, are you threatened by another attractive female cop who's good at her job?"

Beckett snorted. "Yeah, real good at her job. And don't flatter yourself Castle, I couldn't care less who you find attractive and who you don't."

He laughed. "Yeah right! Great way of showing that, Beckett. If you have image issues, that's your problem, not mine, and not Cole's. And if you have issues with me dating other women, then you should have said so months ago instead of running around with Demming."

"My issues?" she yelled, finally looking at him, her eyes burning. "If you stopped trailing on her ever word, watching her ass instead of looking at what we're supposed to be working on, we'd probably be further on this case. And I never said I had a problem with you dating, it's not like you don't run around with every bimbo that appears on this side of the bridge anyway, I'm used to it! And Demming is none of your God damn business, Castle. If you think so little of me, then you won't have a problem getting the hell out of my car!"

He softened slightly. "Wait, Beckett..."

"No, Castle, I'm done. I need some space." He jumped back when she leant across him, opening the door for him. "Get out, or I push you out."

"Look, don't drive off when you're mad, I didn't mean what I said."

"Really?" she spat, her eyes shining with hurt and verging on tears. He stopped dead, not quite believing that he had caused this. Why was he even defending Cole? "I'm not much interested, Castle. And I'm late for meeting Lanie."

He sighed, slipping off his belt and stepping out of the car. He hardly had time to close his door before Beckett was speeding away, slipping into the flow of traffic. Groaning, he kicked one of the pillars in the parking lot irritably, marching back into the precinct to get a coffee, hoping that it would calm him enough to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing and following out there, it means a lot! I hope this chapter explains the Beckett anger a bit more, and please stick with me! Hope you all enjoy the next part :)**

* * *

"You OK there girl? You've hardly touched that burger," Lanie said, Beckett snapping back from her angry musings quickly. She offered Lanie a smile, taking a bit from her meal.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lanie. Thanks for lunch, I really needed some downtime."

Lanie chuckled. "I could kinda tell, it was pretty obvious." She paused, wondering how to broach this topic without alienating her friend. "What's with this Detective Cole anyway?"

Beckett sighed. "You know what, I don't even know why I'm mad Lanie, it's completely irrational."

Lanie's eyes twinkled as she looked back at her, suppressing a smile with difficulty. "You don't know why you're mad? Seriously, you're a detective for a living? How do you ever pay the bills?"

Beckett snorted, her face relaxing for the first time since she got there. "I just...didn't think it would be this hard to watch him making goo-goo eyes over someone else. Another detective."

"Have you told him?"

Beckett's face dropped, a sad and wistful look on her face. "I think it's a bit late for that."

"What did you do?" Lanie asked, a groan in her voice as Beckett's eyes shot to hers.

"Why would you think I did something?" Smiling at Lanie's pointed look, she picked at her food. "I guess I deserved that. We argued."

Lanie put her fork down gently. "Let me guess, you blatantly denied what you both already know anyway, and that made Castle mad?"

Beckett chuckled. "Something like that." Her face fell as she sighed. "Just when I think he's changed, he does something like this. How am I ever supposed to trust him in a relationship?"

"Hold on there girl, he hasn't exactly _done_ anything! How's he supposed to know how you're feeling if you freeze him out all the time? Men are stupid, girl, you have to spell it out for them! You know he'd never have dreamed of making goo-goo eyes over anyone if he thought you were ready to jump into a relationship with him!"

Beckett narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you defending him?"

Lanie sighed. "Beckett, you know I love you, but you were so wrapped up in work before Castle came and now...well now you do things outside work, you meet me for lunch in the middle of the day and I see you smile. He brings out the best in you, and I like that."

Beckett sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing. He just kept defending her, Lanie, and you should have seen how awful she was to the poor woman who lost her daughter."

"Not everyone knows how it feels to be on the other side of that though Kate," Lanie said sympathetically, reaching out to give her friend's hand a squeeze. Beckett nodded, blinking back tears.

"I have such a hard job, Lanie. And I've always felt so alone, and just had to not let it bother me. But he comes in and breaks down those walls, and then turns around and hurts me, and I can't do this anymore."

Lanie sighed. "What did he say?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at Lanie with her eyes shimmering with tears.

"You don't get this upset for no reason. What happened?"

Beckett sighed, rubbing her face. "We argued in the car, and I told him off for defending her over me. He got mad, and told me that if I had image issues and was insecure because of another female detective that was my problem." Lanie tutted, her head shaking at her words. "And...then he told me that I should have told him if I wanted to date him instead of running around with Tom, and that I have no right to tell him not to date other people now."

Lanie sighed. "OK, that was out of line. But Beckett, he doesn't know that you broke up with Tom to go to the Hamptons with him, so how was he to know that was a touchy subject? Granted, he shouldn't have brought it up anyway, but that probably was as hard for him then as this is for you now, OK?"

Beckett nodded. "I know that. I just...don't really want to speak to him any time soon."

Her phone buzzed, Castle's picture flashing up for the fifth time since she sat down with Lanie. Beckett just looked at it, her eyes sad and a frown on her face as she thought. Lanie cleared her throat.

"Are you going to answer that?"

Beckett sighed, clicking the end call button. "I'm not ready to speak to him yet. I don't have any control over what comes out of my mouth right now."

"That might not be a bad thing. Don't wait until that wall is back, Kate, I don't want to lose my best friend again."

Beckett smiled at her worried expression, pulling her to her for a quick hug. "I'm not going anywhere, Lanie, I promise."

Hearing a buzzing again, Beckett was just about to curse when she saw Ryan's picture flash up. Grabbing her phone, she mouthed an apology to Lanie. "Beckett? OK, I'll go do that now. I'll meet you back at the precinct."

Lanie smiled as she put the phone down. "Break on the case?"

Beckett nodded. "I'm really sorry, Lanie, I have to go. Speak to you later?"

Lanie nodded. "What about your lunch?" She pointed at the burger with one bite gone. Beckett shrugged.

"I'll grab something later."

Lanie sighed. "Beckett, don't make me kick your butt if you don't look after yourself properly. And talk to Castle!"

"I will! Thanks!" Giving her friend one last reassuring smile, Beckett walked out of the diner, musing on what Ryan had just told her. The few college students that he'd found that knew who Megan was had told him that she'd been spending all of her free time with her boyfriend. Which was exactly where Beckett was heading now.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Beckett?" Castle asked as he walked into the precinct with a coffee and a huge smile. Cole was a few steps behind him, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Esposito. He returned her smile, before concentrating on the question.

"Uh, no, why?"

Castle frowned, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "I've been calling but it's going straight to answer machine."

"She's probably just sulking, hun, she'll come around," Cole told him, standing altogether too close as she ran a manicured hand down his arm. Castle melted, his smile widening as he looked back at her.

"You're probably right. It's just...she doesn't usually freeze me out like this, not even when she's mad."

Esposito frowned, not liking the look of this love triangle. "She was fine when Ryan called earlier bro. Just give her some time and space."

"Ryan called her?" Castle asked, his eyes narrowing. "About what?"

Esposito almost smiled when he took a step away from Cole to concentrate, frowning as he thought. "We got a lead on the boyfriend, and Beckett said she'd go talk to him."

"She went without me?" he asked, his face hurt for a moment. "She never goes without me."

Esposito sighed. "Give her a break, Castle. She'll come back when she's ready."

Castle sighed, sinking down into her chair. "Well, I'll make damn sure I'm here when she does and she can explain it to me herself."

"Suit yourself," Esposito said, smiling briefly at Cole before heading out to meet Ryan for some coffee.

* * *

Beckett wandered slowly up the stone steps in the apartment building. It was a dreary place, the kind where things seemed to drip on her from everywhere and she wouldn't trust the handrail not to poison her. Just the kind of place she expected to find a poor student living. Ambling up, she reminded herself that there was no rush. She was doing her job enough that Montgomery couldn't call her on it, and the longer she spent away from Castle the more her anger diffused into a hurt that she could deal with by building walls around it.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again, Beckett sighing when she saw Castle's picture pop up as she checked. Ending the call, she shoved it back into her jeans pocket. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet, and she just wished he'd give her the space she needed right now to compartmentalise that he obviously wasn't after the same thing she was.

Reaching the door, she knocked briskly. "NYPD, open up!" she announced, getting no response. "NYPD!" she tried again, a little louder.

A crashing noise reached her ears, followed by a yelp that was definitely human. Trying the door, she found it open and pulled her gun, bursting in to find two young men, neither much older than twenty, fighting on the living room floor, a pint glass lying shattered on the floor.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she yelled, shoving her gun away at the apparent lack of danger. Either not hearing or not caring, the two continued to fight, trying to get as much damage in as possible. "Hey!"

Stepping forwards, Beckett pulled the smaller, blonde haired boy from the other, his chin dripping blood as he tried to wriggle free.

"Who the hell are you?" he spat when she shoved him back, keeping him away from the other, darker haired boy.

"I'm..." she went to answer when he tried to reach around her to swing at the dark hair boy. Beckett moved just in time, turning to the dark haired one just in time for his punch to catch her nose and cheek, sending her sprawling to the floor. She hissed when her face and arm came into contact with the broken glass, hot spikes of pain reaching her from the areas. "That's enough, cut it out!" she yelled, the boys finally realising what they'd done when she glared at them.

"Are you OK? You're bleeding! What the hell did you do, James?"

Beckett nodded reassuringly at the blonde boy, who had crouched by her side anxiously.

"What did _I_ do? You're the one who came in here and went all stone age on my ass!"

Hauling herself to her feet, Beckett pulled a small shard of glass from her arm with a wince, before reaching for her badge. "I'm Detective Beckett with the NYPD, and you're both going to have to come with me."

Opening his mouth to argue, James closed it again from a pointed look from the blonde haired boy. He turned to Beckett, his face the picture of remorse.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. We won't be any trouble," he assured her, his eyes honest. She sighed, liking this boy already.

"That's fine, at least I don't have to get my cuffs dirty. What's going on here, who are you?" she asked kindly, leading the boys from the apartment and pausing as James locked the door, before following her obediently down the stairs.

"Adam Kellett," he answered, shoving a strand of dirty blonde hair from his face. "And that dick is the reason my sister is dead."

"Like hell I am, Adam, you complete dick! Meg wasn't as perfect as you seem to think! She's the one who influenced me, not the other way around."

"Go to hell. If you think I didn't know my sister, you're wrong. I'm gonna kick your ass for this, Wyatt," he spat, Beckett walking between them cautiously, trying to ignore the pains from various places.

"OK, let's cool it down, guys shall we?" she asked, thanking God they'd reached the squad car. Opening the door for them, she took her seat and started the engine, trying to block out the drone of their pointless bickering as she headed back to the precinct.

* * *

"Take a seat, I won't be long," she told the boys, sitting them at separate desks in the bullpen. "Hey, Espo!" she shouted, his head poking out from the break room as his eyes narrowed instantly on looking at her face. "Can you watch these two for me?"

He nodded, meeting her part way as he took her cheek gently in his hand, wincing at the angry bruise that was spreading over her nose and cheek, and the gash down the side of her face. "What the hell happened, Kate?"

She shrugged, stepping back slightly. "I broke up a fight and it got out of hand. I just need to go clean up."

He nodded. "Castle was right, you should have had backup Beckett, you know that!"

She groaned. "What's Castle said? I was perfectly OK, Espo, I just need you to make sure they don't kill each other before I get a statement."

"Nothing, he was just upset you went without him. And fine, but as soon as I find Ryan to do the babysitting I'm coming to make sure you're really OK."

Rolling her eyes at him, Beckett headed for the women's room, her head down. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as she walked through the precinct, the place that had once felt like home and now felt so awkward due to her praying that she wouldn't bang into Castle.

He saw her instantly when she walked past the interview room window. Jumping from his seat, he left his cup of coffee in there with Cole, dashing out and catching her just pushing the door to the female changing rooms open.

"So you're not even going to come and fill me in? Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, Beckett biting down the stab of anger as she kept her back to him.

"Doing my job, Castle, and once I have something to tell you, I'll tell you. OK?"

He clenched his jaw. "Not OK! We're meant to be partners Beckett!"

She sighed, rubbing her face. "Can we just do this later, Castle? I just need a minute."

Biting back his anger with difficulty, he clenched his fists, trying desperately to keep his voice down. "No, we can't do it later! I've been here waiting for you all day! What the hell is the matter with you today?"

Beckett sighed, refusing to rise to the bait. "Well I never asked you to wait, Castle, you could have gone with Espo and Ryan. I told you I needed some time, and now I just need a little more, and then we'll talk, OK?"

"What, so you can leave me waiting here all over again? I'm not that stupid, Beckett!" he yelled, forgetting to even calm his voice until he saw her wince.

"What's going on here?" Esposito asked, taking in Castle's angry stance and the way Beckett was keeping her back to him. Stepping towards Beckett, he looked at her face anxiously, her eyes slightly wet as she fought to keep everything inside. "You OK?"

She nodded, Castle risking a step forwards in his anger. "Of course she's OK! She just can't be bothered to face the fact that she's being absolutely ridiculous!"

Esposito glared at him. "You're the one being ridiculous right now bro, and if I were you I'd back off before I make you back off." He paused, handing Beckett the first aid kit he'd rescued and gently pushed her towards the ladies room. "Go and sort it out, Kate, I'll be in in a minute, OK?"

She nodded, gratefully, her eyes already swimming with overwhelmed tears. "Thanks Javi."

"Any time, Chika." He waited until the door had closed, expecting to be greeted with the angry Castle. He was surprised when his anger seemed to have deflated completely like a balloon, his mouth falling open as he tried to process what he'd just witnessed. "Just go, Castle, and give her a second."

"No. What's going on, Espo? What's happened?"

Esposito laughed humourlessly. "Why, so you can go yell at her some more? Just go and keep Cole company, you've been doing such a good job of that all day."

Castle bit his lip, feeling completely stupid. "Of course I care. I was just angry and..."

"You were so angry you couldn't see she was hurting," Esposito finished. "Well, you need to give her some time right now, and then sort it later, OK? Go."

Shrugging his shoulders, Castle turned and walked away, Esposito breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. Pulling out his phone, he turned and walked a short distance away.

"Hey, Chika," he said, his face splitting into a grin despite everything to hear Lanie's sarcastic reply. "Listen, are you free? Beckett just came back and she's injured, can you come take a look? You know she's too stubborn to get her ass to the hospital."

Castle's heart stopped when he heard Esposito's words. So Beckett hadn't been keeping her back to him to freeze him out, she didn't want him to see something. When did she ever not want him to see things like that? Had they really come that far down the wrong road?

Choosing his moment carefully, he waited for Esposito to be caught up on Lanie's words before creeping silently and quickly back to the female changing room. Checking that nobody was looking, he pushed the door carefully open, letting it shut quietly behind him.

"I'm OK, Javi, can I just come and find you in a minute?" Beckett shouted through, Castle clearing his throat uncomfortably as he started to walk round the wall separating them.

"It's not Esposito, Kate, it's me," he said, Beckett groaning when she heard his voice.

"Castle, seriously, I just need a moment. I'll come and find you."

He took the plunge, stepping around the wall to see Beckett sitting bent over, looking at the floor. He sighed. She was the picture of a broken woman again, and he hated that he'd contributed to that. Stepping forwards, he almost felt her sigh as she realised he was still there.

"I'm not leaving, Kate. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I didn't realise you were hurt, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him with watery eyes, his eyes instantly taking in the deep bruise and nasty cut that was still dripping the odd drop of blood onto her knee. He gasped, dropping to his knees in front of her, his eyes roving her face with worry.

"It's fine, Castle. It's not serious, as you can see. Can you just wait outside while I sort it out?"

He groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry I've let us come to this place, Kate. But I'm going to fix it now." He fell silent, reaching for the first aid box. Taking out a small gauze pad, he gently pressed it to the cut on her face, Beckett wincing slightly at the feeling. "What happened?"

She sighed. "Boyfriend and brother were fighting when I got there. I broke it up, and they managed to get a hit in before they realised who I was."

Castle winced. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let you be," she replied, avoiding his eyes. She'd break completely if she had to see that tender look in his eyes that wasn't aimed at her. "Castle..."

"It doesn't matter right now, Kate, we can talk later. Let's get you sorted out first. How did you cut your face?" he asked, Beckett looking at him and blinking as she tried to remember, before it all came back.

"They'd smashed a glass on the floor. I fell onto it."

Castle winced, before looking down and noticing your arm. "Woah, Beckett, did you hurt your arm too?"

She sighed. "It's fine, I just need to wait for it to stop bleeding."

His eyes asked permission as he looked at her, Beckett knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere without letting him see. Releasing the grip she had on the blood-soaked gauze, she heard Castle take a sharp intake of breath and let it out with a hiss, his eyes worried when he looked back at her.

"That's really deep, Beckett! You need to go to the hospital."

She shook her head, removing her arm from his gentle hands. "No, I need to interview my witnesses. It'll stop bleeding eventually."

"God, you must have already lost a lot of blood, Beckett, please be sensible!"

She just opened her mouth to reply, when another sarcastic voice cut her off. "That's what I'm here for. To kick her ass into gear when she's being stubborn."

Beckett couldn't help the smile that broke over her face to see her friend marching authoratively into the room with her bag, Esposito looking proudly on. Getting Esposito's eye, she rolled her eyes at him, her face trying and failing to tell him that she wasn't impressed.

"What was I supposed to do? You don't listen to any of us!" he protested, Beckett not having the heart to carry on teasing him.

"I know. Thanks, Javi."

"Any time, girl," he murmured, coming to sit next to her and bump her shoulder gently with his.

"Let me see," Lanie demanded, her expression mimicking Castle's when she saw the sizable wound. "Jeez, Beckett, I let you out of my sight for half an hour and you manage to do this? What the hell did you do, walk into a chainsaw?"

Beckett chuckled. "Something like that. Can I go now?"

Lanie tutted, appraising the situation. "I'm guessing you won't sit still long enough to let me stitch it?"

Beckett gave her a deadpan look. "I have work to do, Lanie."

"Sure you do," she replied sarcastically, raising her eyebrows as she thought. "I'll bandage it nice and tight for now, on the understanding that you get your butt down to the ER and let them stitch it after work."

Beckett smiled. "Deal. Can you just be quick though?"

Lanie sat back, a smile taking the sting from her words. "Imma smack you if you try to rush me again! Now, let me see your face..." she paused, feeling around the bruised area as Beckett winced, trying to get away from her probing fingers. "Nothing's broken, and this cuts small, so it'll heal fine with steri-strips. Which I will do now, and you just dare complain about it Katherine Beckett and you'll see the other side of my scalpel."

Beckett chuckled. "OK boys, shows over. I'm obviously going to live, I don't need two bodyguards. Espo, can you put the boys in separate rooms and get them a drink while they wait?"

Esposito nodded. "You want me to talk to one of them?"

Beckett thought for a moment, before nodding. "Sure. You can take the boyfriend, I'll take the brother."

He nodded, shaking his head as he heard Beckett starting to complain to Lanie already, before he'd even left the room. Grabbing Castle's arm, he hauled him from the room, giving Beckett some privacy in case Lanie could get her to talk about everything.

"Off limits, Castle. Lanie'll look after her."

Castle sighed. "I feel like a complete dick."

Esposito laughed, hitting his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, we all figured that out years ago." He sighed. "Come on, Castle, less of the 'somebody died' face, she'll be back in action in no time. Just...go get a coffee or something, OK?"

Castle sighed, nodding as he shuffled off to the break room. Somehow, the prospect of answering questions from Cole seemed less appealing than it had before, when he realised that he'd have been there to help his partner if it hadn't been for this woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in getting this out guys, it's been a horrid week! Thanks so much for your support, and here's hoping the next part is OK :)**

* * *

Beckett pulled herself to her feet, the slightly light-headed feeling going quite quickly. Lanie watched her critically, her hands on her hips.

"When was the last time you ate? And don't say lunch, coz you hardly touched it girl."

Beckett rubbed her forehead. "I'm on it, Lanie, OK? I just need to go interview this kid."

"That's it, I am coming over tonight and babysitting you, I can't trust you to do what you need to do. Expect me at 7, and if you're not home I will come over here and drag your ass home. You got it?"

Beckett laughed. "Sure, you're always welcome. See you later?"

Lanie smiled, opening the door for her to walk through. "See you later. And take care of yourself!" she warned, her face splitting into a smile when Beckett just rolled her eyes at her.

"Are you interviewing the brother?" Castle asked, appearing at Beckett's side with a warm coffee. She took it with a quizzical look, continuing her way down the corridor.

"Yeah, why?"

He blushed slightly, rubbing his neck. "I just figured...maybe...you know, I could come with you?"

Beckett stopped, her hand on the door handle. She sighed, turning to face Castle. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

He smiled, her face softening at the look. "Nowhere I'd rather be."

Returning his smile, she pushed open the door, Adam's head shooting up instantly. He looked upset, his eyes roaming over the bruise on her cheek as he stood, wringing his hands.

"Detective Beckett, I'm so sorry about before. I'm really sorry you got hurt, we didn't realise you were there, and it was all so heated..."

Beckett smiled, taking her seat. "It's fine, Adam, occupational hazard. Take a seat." She waited for him to sit, before gesturing to Castle. "This is Richard Castle, my partner." Castle's grin widened into a beam, taking in the skinny, good-looking youth who looked so eager to please.

"Pleasure. Is this about my sister?"

Beckett nodded. "Do you know where we're up to so far?"

Adam nodded, clearing a lump from his throat. "Yeah, Mom called. I figured you'd find her eventually. It's not like Meg to vanish like that, especially not from me."

Beckett nodded encouragingly. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Adam. Were you two close?"

He smiled sadly. "Inseparable even in birth. She was an amazing girl."

"We've been told that, everyone has nothing but nice things to say. Had to you noticed any change in her recently?"

Adam looked up in surprise for a moment, before his face was blank. "No. I mean...she'd been a bit stressed with school, but that's nothing new. She was kind of a perfectionist."

Beckett smiled sadly. "Any problems at home, with anyone at school..."

Adam shook his head. "Not really. It was kinda rough for us when Dad lost his job, and we lost funding for school, but she was getting through it. It just meant a bit of a re-adjustment."

Beckett scribbled on her pad, briefly. "And where does James fit into all of this?"

Adam sighed, rubbing his face. "She was always so happy, until she met him. Then everything changed, and I couldn't work out why. She stopped telling me about him because it always set me off and we'd argue. And we both hated arguing."

"What changed?"

"Everything! She said she owed everything to him, because he helped her financially. I figured he was blackmailing her, so I went over today to find out what he'd wanted in return. But he wouldn't say anything, and that's when we got into it."

Beckett nodded. "OK, well thanks for your time, Adam. We'll follow that lead, and get back to you if we have any more questions."

He smiled sadly. "Sure, anything I can do. Just...please find out what happened, Detective. She was too special for this to stay like it is."

Beckett reached across the table, putting her hand over his briefly, causing his sad eyes to shoot to hers. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to solve this, OK? Just hang in there, and if you need anything you call."

He smiled, nodding. Giving him one last sad glance, Beckett followed Castle out of the room. He sighed, seeing her sad look as she lost herself in thought, wandering back to her desk.

"What are you thinking?"

Her head shot up, looking at him critically. "I don't know. Something doesn't add up." She smiled a moment later, settling down to type up her report. "Let's hope Espo has more luck getting something out of lover boy."

"What's going on?" came the unwelcome voice of Cole, and even Castle cringed slightly at her poor timing. Beckett's smile dropped instantly, Castle once again on the outside of her emotions.

"Castle, why don't you go fill Detective Cole in. I'm only typing my report anyway."

He nodded. "But you'll come get us if anything happens, right?"

Looking up, she looked straight into his eyes, so he knew she was being truthful. "I will."

* * *

Esposito leaned across the table, his eyes blazing as he looked at James. The dark haired boy sat back in his seat, his arms folded, his head averted from the two detectives. He almost looked haughty, and Esposito knew he had to tread carefully, or he would eliminate any information he might get from him.

"That's a nice shiner you got there," he started, James looking irritably across at him before shrugging.

"You should see the other guy."

"We did. What was it about?"

James looked back, his eyes sparkling for a moment. "A woman. What's it always about?"

Esposito allowed himself a small smile. "This particular woman turned up dead though, didn't she?"

James shrugged. "How in the hell was I supposed to know that? I haven't spoken to her in months, due to the fact that we were broken up."

Ryan leant forwards. "What happened between the two of you."

James laughed. "Everyone says she was perfect. Lovely Megan, so kind, so gentle...what a load of bull. She was as selfish and self-centered as the rest of us, and once she'd got what she wanted from me she kicked me to the curb."

"So what was it then James, you didn't like her getting one over you, so you went back and killed her?" Esposito smiled knowingly, James snorting.

"Think what you want, that bitch isn't getting me into anymore trouble now she's dead. Jeez, what a woman."

Ryan cleared his throat. "So what exactly _did_ she want from you before she kicked you to the curb?"

Sighing, James rubbed his forehead. "Money. Just like everyone else. James is so rich, he'll get us what we want. I _work_ for my money!"

"So you helped her out?"

"Sure I did! She was my girlfriend, and I felt sorry for her. It was a rough break her Dad losing his job, and her Mom wasn't helping."

"So, you just leant her the money, no questions asked? No reassurance of getting it back?"

James held out his hands. "What can I say, I'm just that kinda guy."

"Bullshit!" Esposito exclaimed, his hands banging down on the table. "She wouldn't pay, so you killed her. Just admit it so we can all go home and sleep soundly tonight."

"I didn't kill her!" James shouted back, his brown eyes blazing. "Why in the hell would I kill her? Who's going to pay me then, huh? You're so far off base it's beyond funny."

"So bring us back on base. Show us where to look."

"Why would I do that? What's in it for me, apart from cops breathing down my neck and a reputation building over one stupid girl?"

Esposito sighed. "Take yourself off our prime suspect list. Go back to living your normal life."

James snorted. "Yeah, coz that's worked out so well for me." He paused. "What's more, if you're going to ask me anything else, I want a lawyer. I think I've been more than co-operative."

"Suit yourself, but you're not actually under arrest...yet..." Ryan added, James shrugging and standing.

"Can't stop me leaving then, can you. Pleasure meeting you both."

"Charmer," Esposito mumbled to Ryan as they followed him out, James stopping short just outside the room when he saw Beckett walking towards them. She smiled at him, James disarming immediately.

"Hey, heading out?" she asked, James shrugging.

"I've got nothing else to say." He paused, looking down for a moment. "I'm sorry. Really sorry, I didn't realise I'd hit you instead of that psycho git that banged my door down."

She shrugged. "No harm, no foul. If you think of anything else, you'll call right?"

Her face left no room to interpret that as a question. He nodded, his eyes tracking over her shoulder to see Castle standing with Detective Cole. His face hardened straight away.

"What the hell is she doing here," he spat under his breath to Beckett, his eyes blazing. Turning slightly in surprise, Beckett frowned, not following his train of thought.

"Who?"

"Her! That Detective. If you're working with her, I'm not saying anything, I swear to God."

"Woah, hold on a minute, you _know_ her? From where? And rest assured, I have no affiliation." Beckett frowned, James shrugging.

"Whether you do or don't, I'm not stupid enough to shoot my mouth off. Watch your back though, Detective Beckett. I owe you that warning for..." he broke off, indicating her face. Smiling grimly, he turned and walked away from them, his hands firmly shoved into his pockets.

Beckett frowned to herself, lost in thought as she gripped the file of the case so far in her hands. Where could he have met Cole before? This all made little or no sense. Then again, what did she actually know about the other Detective?

"Beckett? Everything OK?" Esposito asked, Beckett shaking her head and offering him a smile.

"Sure. Shall we grab a coffee and swap information?"

"I'll meet you in there," Esposito replied, patting her shoulder familiarly as he passed. Heading back to her desk, Castle followed spouting his usual completely out there theories that Cole seemed to respond to, the two bouncing off each other. Beckett wasn't even bothered, like she normally would have been. She was too lost in her thoughts. Grimacing as she realised that it would be a while before she could follow up on this, she resigned herself to concentrating on the case, determined to work out what was going on before it was too late and another killer walked free.

* * *

"So we're basically back at square one," Beckett sighed, leaning against the side of the whiteboard, her eyes roaming the pictures as if they would trigger a memory of something. "It's James," she said, turning back to Esposito who shrugged.

"He seemed quite convincing that he didn't do it. Once we have a time of death we can check where he was, but I'm not convinced Beckett."

She shook her head. "No, I mean he's the weak link. He knows something, he just didn't tell us what it was. We need to lean on him."

Ryan looked at Esposito uncomfortably. "Uh, I don't think we're his favourite people right now...do you wanna have a crack at him?"

Beckett nodded, smiling. "I'll go tomorrow, and you two could follow up on whatever Lanie gives us?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure, I'll call her tomorrow."

Heading off to their respective desks, Beckett smiled at Castle as he sat down in his seat, his face the picture of boyish joy.

"What's got you so happy? You're not usually this happy unless we have a weird case on the go."

He shrugged. "No reason. I'm just happy to be here."

Beckett smiled, her face changing for a moment into something that looked distinctly like affection, before the look was wiped. She stared at her computer screen, weighing up her options. Deciding that she could do research on the internet at home and write down what she needed to know from the precinct, she looked to Castle who was watching her intently.

"You wanna split a cab?"

Castle shifted his feet, his eyes looking down away from her. "I, uh, I mean..."

"Ready to go?" Cole asked cheerfully, Castle blushing a fierce red as Beckett's face hardened, her eyes looking back to her computer. He truly hated himself in that moment for keep causing this looked to appear.

"Sure. Uh, we're getting a drink, Kate, do you want to join us?" he asked hopefully, Beckett's anger only just keeping down the snort of laughter at the look on Cole's face.

"Uh, I'm good, Castle. I have some things to be doing." She pointed at the computer, expecting him to take the hint, and finding herself getting more annoyed when he hesitated, bouncing from foot to foot at the side of her desk.

"Lanie said you should take it easy, Beckett. We could drop you off home first?"

She sighed, leaning her head onto her hand. She had to admit, she did have a killer headache. "I'm a big girl, Castle, I can take care of myself. I'll finish up and then head out. See you tomorrow."

Her tone left no opening for him to discuss it further. Sighing, Castle was just about to head out uneasily when his face split into a huge grin to see none other than Lanie marching towards them, her eyes narrowing when she saw Castle walking out with Cole.

"Wipe that grin off, Castle, before I wipe it off for you," she said, her tone slightly jokey as Castle remained for a moment to watch. Cole looked at him impatiently, Castle just grinning.

"This is worth the watch, trust me. It's like a mountain meeting a tornado. Lanie's the only person I've ever known who can wrap Kate Beckett around her little finger."

Cole looked unimpressed, but even she was looking interested from the first exchange of glances. Beckett gave Lanie a withering look, rolling her eyes before crossing her arms firmly, quite ready for the head to head with her best friend.

"Don't you give me that look! I told you I'd come remove your stubborn butt from this place if you weren't home by a reasonable hour!"

Beckett sighed. "Lanie, it's barely seven thirty! I have some things I need to finish."

"Like hell you do," Lanie retorted, grabbing her coat and standing pointedly staring at the exit. "Shift yourself, Beckett, before I shift you."

"I'd like to see you try," Beckett replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before she sighed. "I'll meet you there, I'll only be half an hour tops."

Lanie put her hands on her hips. "Na uh, Beckett, nice try. I leave, you'll move yourself somewhere harder to find and I'll spend my evening looking for you. And I have to stitch that arm before I lose concentration and accidentally tattoo something on it instead. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Lanie..."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, I'm immune," Lanie cut her off, Beckett laughing despite herself. "When did you eat? When did you sleep for that matter? And you must want a shower. Come on, I have dinner all picked out and a movie and everything."

Beckett sighed. " This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous."

"That would be you, hun," Lanie countered, staring her friend down for a moment. "OK, I wasn't going to admit this unless it came to a last resort kind of situation, but I have the file on your vic in the car. We'll talk over what I found, OK?"

Beckett stood instantly. "Where is it? That could be the key, Lanie!"

Lanie sighed. "After dinner. And a shower. And potentially a film, but I don't want to push my luck."

"Lanie!"

"Beckett, you're going to fall apart where you stand! Do you want to know what I found or not?" At Beckett's 'duh' look, she grinned. "Well then, play by my rules and I'll tell you all. Chinese suit you?"

"Fine!" Beckett groaned, grabbing her coat as Lanie gave her a victorious smile, winking at Castle. "Take that look off your face, Lanie," Beckett murmured, Lanie just giving her a hug.

"I really do love you, Beckett, you know that right?"

Beckett softened, smiling. "You're not half bad yourself. I actually could use a girly night..." she broke off when the subject of her girly night grinned knowingly at her, and what was worse was Cole standing looking amused by his side. "Castle! What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Just leaving, my dear Detective. See you tomorrow."

Heading for the stairs, Beckett ignored Lanie's tut of disapproval as she pushed open the door, knowing that her friend would understand her reluctance to spend an elevator ride with Castle and his new interest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, so sorry for the delay in getting this out! Huge thanks to everyone that read, reviewed and favourited! :)**

* * *

Lanie wrapped the bandage firmly around Beckett's forearm, giving the cop a warm smile. "You'll live."

Beckett blinked, bringing herself back from the land she'd been lost in. An unhappy world where Castle wasn't with her, and she had to stand the annoying face of the blonde at all times. Repressing a shudder, she returned Lanie's smile.

"Thanks Lanie. Really."

"Don't sweat it girl!" Lanie paused, her eyes searching Beckett's face anxiously. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Beckett replied with a frown, Lanie just sighing.

"Whatever it is that has your brain moving a mile a minute."

Beckett sighed, her fingers picking at the lint of the bandage Lanie had put on. "I don't know, Lanie, I think...I'm being stupid and I don't want to say anything till I know for sure."

"Know what?" Lanie chuckled, sitting herself further back on Beckett's couch. "Kate, how long have you known me? Nothing leaves this room, I promise. Besides, I'm blunt enough to tell you if you're being ridiculous."

Beckett nodded. "True." She paused, wondering where she was even going with this. "The boyfriend of our vic, James...he knew Cole. I don't know how, but he seemed afraid once he knew she was with us. I can't shake the feeling that she's involved. There's something not right about her, Lanie."

Lanie sighed. "Beckett...you know I love you, girl, but don't you think..." she broke off, offering a sad smile when Beckett raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think you're letting yourself be swayed awfully easily by a guy you don't know about the woman who's making moves on your guy?"

Beckett laughed humourlessly. "Firstly, Castle is not my guy," she replied, Lanie just raising an eyebrow and taking a deep gulp from her wineglass. "He isn't Lanie, you're being ridiculous. And secondly, how would James have known Cole if he hadn't had dealings with her before? And if it was through the cops, he shouldn't be scared of her like that."

"I don't know, maybe she busted him hard for something, Beckett! I suggest you ask him before jumping to conclusions though."

Beckett nodded, shaking her head. "You're right. Anyway, you found something on our vic?"

Giving her a critical look, Lanie sighed and pulled out the brown folder, handing it across as Beckett started to read, her eyes tracking quickly across the words and pictures.

"She was stabbed," she said, Lanie nodding as her finger reached out to point out the wound.

"She was. But the interesting part is that came later, almost like it's covering up the real cause of death."

Beckett frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Look at the bruising pattern around her neck on the picture with the UV light," Lanie supplied, Beckett flicking to the correct picture and frowning.

"That doesn't look like strangulation."

"That's because it's not." Lanie paused, giving Beckett a moment. "Take another look again, Beckett."

Scanning the picture, Beckett took in everything. The oddly small, and almost rectangular shape to the lone mark right at the front of her throat. What could be small enough to make such a mark? Surely no weapon she knew of. And it hadn't pierced the skin so it had to be blunt.

"Woah, hold on a minute..." she said a moment later, her eyes shooting to Lanie who was smiling encouragingly. "That looks like a Special Forces move. Are they finger marks? From someone jabbing at her neck?"

"With deadly precision," Lanie said, her finger tracing the picture. "Right over her trachea. There's not many people I know who would have thought to kill that way. And if you need any more convincing..." Lanie flicked through, finding a picture of Megan's torso. "Check out the mark over her solar plexus."

Beckett sighed, letting the folder slip shut. "This doesn't make any sense! Why would they try to cover that up? And who on Earth could she have been involved with that would lead to this?"

Lanie shrugged. "That's your job, Beckett. But this is a freaky one, I'll go with that. The skill that person killed with is scary."

Beckett nodded. "I think this calls for a trip to our friendly neighbourhood boyfriend."

Lanie sighed. "Promise me you won't go alone? We don't know who did this, Kate, and I...don't want anything to happen to you."

Beckett smiled affectionately, taking a sip from her own wine glass. "I'll be fine, Lanie, I always am."

Lanie fell silent, looking down at her glass for a moment before looking up to find Beckett deep in thought again, wrinkles on her forehead and her face the picture of sadness. Reaching out, she touched her hand gently, Beckett's eyes shooting to hers.

"It's only a crush, Beckett. He'll be back to you as soon as he realises that."

Beckett sighed, rubbing her face. "I don't care about Castle and Cole, Lanie. He's a big boy, and I have no claim on him."

"That's what you think."

"Can we just drop it?" Beckett asked, her eyes flashing with sadness for a moment before it was a mask. "I thought you brought a film for us to watch?"

"Suit yourself," Lanie said as she put down her glass, standing to slip the disc into the DVD player. "But I'm here for you, girl, any time, anything. You got that through your thick head?"

Beckett smiled, pulling her feet onto the couch so that she was nestled in the corner. "I'll keep that in mind. And thanks, Lanie. For everything."

"Sure. Now please at least _try_ to watch this film and keep your mind off work, OK?"

Grinning, Beckett turned her attention to the film, determined to keep unwanted thoughts of Castle and Cole and their vic away for at least a couple of hours.

* * *

Castle laughed, opening the door to his loft and lifting his arm with a flourish, Cole raising her eyebrows before stepping through in front of him, her eyes wide as she looked around his spacious lounge.

"Wow! I'm really in the wrong career, this is nice Rick!"

He grinned his charming smile at her. "Why, thank you Detective Cole! Now, how about a glass of wine?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she nodded. "That would be lovely." Following him into the kitchen, she leaned comfortably on his counter, watching as he poured two generous glasses. "Thanks for tonight. Sometimes...I don't know, I just need to defuse after a tough day at the office."

Castle raised his eyebrows, turning to hand her glass over. "Was today that tough?"

Cole ran her finger around the edge, keeping her eyes down. "I guess I just...I feel so out of place. I really want to be involved and help on this case, but it feels like I'm being frozen out."

Castle snorted, drinking a dreg from his wine as Cole's eyes shot to his. "It's fine, Fiona. I'm guessing you're talking about Beckett here?"

She nodded. "Is she always like that?"

Castle laughed, holding out his arm for Cole to walk in front of him to his living room, the pretty woman settling herself onto the edge of her seat on his couch. Castle relaxed himself into the seat next to her, clinking his glass easily with hers.

"She's an outstanding detective. I think Beckett just needs to, I don't know, understand a person and know them a little before opening up. Just give her a bit of time, and you'll see how amazing she is."

Cole narrowed her eyes as he smiled dreamily, his eyes twinkling as he lost himself in his own world. She sighed, sipping at her wine for a moment.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Castle's eyes shot to Coles immediately, his body stiffening. "Who? Beckett?" Cole just smiled knowingly, Castle shaking his head. "There's nothing going on between Beckett and I. We're just partners."

Cole chuckled. "I've never heard 'just partners' describe their partner as amazing and outstanding. Or get that dreamy look in their eye before, Rick. You talk about her all the time."

"No I don't!" he protested, before watching as Cole just raised her eyebrows. "Do I?"

"I haven't had a conversation with you yet that hasn't led to a story or observation about Detective Beckett."

Castle sighed. "I guess I do talk about her a lot." He frowned for a moment, before his face cleared and he smiled. "But I can tell you honestly that there has never been and is not anything between us."

Cole fell silent for a moment, before her eyes twinkled and she slid closer to him on the couch. "You really mean that?"

Castle gulped, sipping some more of his wine as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Cole. "Truly."

"Then, she wouldn't mind to catch us like this..." she replied, running her finger slowly up his chest as she licked her lips, her eyes darkening as she looked up at him. "And you don't mind if I do this..."

Castle felt his heart literally pound when Cole tilted her head up, catching his lips with hers in a slow kiss. He groaned, his hands finding their way to her back, roaming up and down slowly as he returned the kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was shouting for him to stop, and to tell her the truth. That he was completely and utterly in love with Beckett, and didn't want anyone else. But she was so pretty, and willing, and it was so easy with her where it was anything but with Beckett.

As he felt Cole's hands slip beneath his shirt, he pulled back abruptly, his eyes searching hers anxiously.

"I, uh, I...I'm not sure we should be doing this..."

"Relax, Ricky, I won't tell if you won't?" she purred, her lips finding their way to his neck as they sank lower onto the couch, all coherent thought leaving Castle's mind as he lost himself in the moment.

* * *

Beckett smiled easily across the table at James, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding her eyes. His hands were wrapped around his mug of coffee so tightly that they were white, his eyes darting uneasily around the small cafe.

"I might be wrong, but don't you usually interview suspects in their homes or at the station?" he asked, his leg tapping nervously under the table as Beckett leant forwards on her elbows, her eyes calm and steady.

"True. But I had a personal reason for asking you to speak with me, and I thought we could do both at the same time." She paused, looking down at her black coffee, before meeting James' nervous eyes. "I'll tell you what, James. I'll tell you what I'm thinking right now, and once you're a bit more at ease this conversation should be pretty painless for both of us, OK?"

"OK," he replied doubtfully, his eyes narrow as he watched the beautiful detective take a deep breath.

"I don't think you killed Megan. You just don't seem to be the type, and I can't see a strong motive."

James let out a huge sigh, rubbing his face with his hand. "Thank you. I thought you were going to arrest me or something. I swear to God I didn't kill her."

"So we're on the same page," Beckett replied, giving him an easy smile as he relaxed for the first time, sitting back in his seat. "However. I do think you know something more that you're telling me. Something that led to Megan's death, even indirectly. And I want you to tell me that, off the record, so I know where to start looking, OK?"

James sighed, looking down at his hands. His eyes were sad when he looked back up at Beckett, giving a humourless laugh.

"I truly loved her, you know," he said, Beckett smiling sympathetically at him. "It was so good when it started. Just the two of us, having a laugh. She was so carefree and smart, and so beautiful."

"Then her father lost his job," Beckett supplied, taking a sip of her coffee as James nodded.

"I helped her at first, but it was too much. Even I couldn't support us both. And she started drinking, and taking the odd bit of coke as a pick me up. Everyone blamed me for her slipping lower and lower, but I was clean. I didn't give her anything."

"That's why Adam is so mad at you?" Beckett asked, James nodding.

"Me and Adam used to be tight, you know?" He sighed, drinking a bit of his drink. "But he thought I was dealing, and that I got Meg hooked. But it was the other way around."

"Megan got you using?"

He nodded. "I don't know what to do. I can't keep going like this, but since she left..."

Beckett felt her heart constricting. Reaching out across the table, she rested her hand on top of James', his eyes shooting to her face. Giving it a quick squeeze, she smiled sadly at him.

"I can get you the help you need, James. I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you. I just need you to tell me a little more, OK?"

James snorted, moving his hand away. "That's what the other one said."

"Who, Detective Cole?"

He nodded. "She busted me a while back when she found my stash in the apartment. Said she'd get me off with a warning if I co-operated."

"With what?" Beckett asked, leaning forwards now. James sighed, looking miserable.

"You have to understand, Meg _begged_ me for an introduction. I told her it was a bad idea, and that it only led to more trouble, but she was so stubborn. Once she'd made her mind up about something, that was it. And she said I owed her, so..."

"Introduction to who?" Beckett replied.

"This guy. He runs a huge syndicate of companies, some legit, some not. His biggest earner, what started him off, is prostitution. She thought it'd answer all her problems. I guess it did kinda, but it got her a whole load more."

"Megan was a prostitute?" Beckett asked, raising her eyebrows. James sighed.

"She started as a stripper, and it just went from there. Apparently she was pretty good at it, she was one of the favourites. Hot stuff about the town. Famous, just like she'd wanted. Pretty sure that's what got her killed though. So in a way, I guess I did kill her."

Beckett frowned, shaking her head. "No, James. You can't think like that. You didn't pull that knife, you didn't kill her. Sounds like you were in an impossible position."

James shrugged. "Yeah, well. Thanks though." His eyes were sincere when he looked at her. "You seem like the good kind, and nobody's ever really cared about me before. I just hope you find whoever did this to Meg. And thanks for believing me."

Beckett smiled warmly at him. "Thank you for your help. But there's just one more thing I need you to clear up for me."

"Shoot," James replied, draining the last of his mug.

"How does Detective Cole fit into all of this? And who is the man you're talking about, where did Meg meet him?"

James sighed. "I don't know where his businesses are, he always met new people at moving locations. But his name's Matt Pitt."

"OK," Beckett said, scribbling the name down. "Could you get me an introduction if I need you to?"

James shrugged. "I guess, but I'm not really down with him so much anymore. And I don't want to get you into the same trouble I got Meg into."

"It wasn't your fault, James, and I promise you I can look after myself." She paused. "And Detective Cole?"

James swallowed, his leg bouncing again as he clasped his empty mug. "She found me, like I said. I don't really know how, I never found that out, I guess she saw me buying shit from the dealer in the park. When she took me to the station, she offered me an out if I told her the story behind Meg. I don't know how she knew about her and me, but I told her there was no way I was getting Meg involved in anything with the cops. She got...really rough."

Beckett's eyes narrowed. "Rough how?"

"She let me leave the station, but then she started following me. And I got weird calls, stuff shoved through my letterbox, threatening notes, someone trashed my bike, that sort of thing. I still wouldn't give Meg up though, and she cornered me with a huge guy in an alley one night, and...let's say I spent the next four days in the hospital. And I...I...uh..."

Beckett sighed, putting her hand over his again. "You gave up what she wanted?"

"I can't believe I did that!" he groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand. "God, I'd have done anything for Meg. But she wasn't around, and I was desperate, and they gave me a huge wad of money for my co-operation. But she's as dirty as they come, Detective Beckett, and if you want my opinion? You want to find the root of this problem, find the root of Detective Cole."

Beckett gave his hand a squeeze, dropping a note on the table for their drinks. "Thank you so much for your help, James. I promise you I'll find who did this. Now, I have a friend who works in one of the rehab centres in the city – will you let me take you there? Let's get you sorted out, and I'd feel better with you safe while this is finished."

James sighed, pushing his chair back to stand, Beckett mimicking him. "Thanks for the offer, but I can't afford that. I'll be fine. And if I can help with anything...if it finds Meg's killer..."

Beckett smiled, pulling him to her for a brief hug before standing away. "Thanks. But this offer is a free one, James. The state will pay for it, for your co-operation and safety. It can all be sorted this afternoon."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes hopeful for the first time.

"Really." She smiled gently at him. "Shall I drive you there now? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

He smiled, grabbing his rucksack. "Please. And no, there's just me now."

Beckett sighed sadly. "Let's go."

* * *

Beckett rubbed at her arm irritably as she typed, the itching from the stitches starting to drive her mad. Trying to focus her attention on the file in front of her, she grimaced as she read the rap sheet for Matt Pitt. He'd been arrested so many times on so many charges, but none of them would stick. He was the definition of the professional crook.

"You're going to pull them out," Castle said, taking his seat and sliding a coffee across to her. Beckett looked up in surprise to hear the cold tone in his voice.

"What's up Castle?" she asked, sipping her coffee and sighing in satisfaction that he had her order down so perfectly.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since nine am, Beckett, that's two and a half hours!"

Beckett nodded. "I know, Castle, I'm really sorry. I had a personal errand I had to run."

Castle sighed. "One that you're not going to tell me about, right?"

Beckett's face softened, her hand holding his for a moment. "I will. I just can't right now, OK?"

"Does this have something to do with your injuries? Are you OK?"

For a moment her face took on something that looked like heartbreak and surprise. She couldn't believe that he was so worried about her. Had she misread the whole of the situation? Did he really care for her, and not Cole? She cleared her throat, refusing to lose his eye-contact for this discussion, his face worried.

"I'm fine, Rick. But I do need to talk to you about something, and I want you to really hear me out before you jump to conclusions, because it's really important."

He shifted in his seat, turning so that she had his full attention. "Of course, Kate, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's about...Detective Cole." Castle sat back instantly, removing his hand from where it still rested under hers. "Don't give up on me already! I'm worried about you! There's things we don't know about her, and I'm concerned."

He snorted. "Really? That's what you're going with? Come on, Beckett, you hated her on sight!"

She sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Granted, I might have jumped to conclusions. But this time I was right, Castle."

He groaned. "You know, it's not me you should be worried about, it's yourself. What's this all about, Beckett? Why are you so keen to jump down her throat, when she's been nothing but thoughtful and helpful?"

Beckett's eyes narrowed, her body stiffening as she leant forwards again. "What's this defending about, Castle, huh? Did she become another notch on your bedpost already?" When he didn't reply and squirmed in his seat, all the anger left her body, and she visibly deflated, slumping back in her seat. "I can't win this, can I? There's really nothing I can say."

"I didn't know there was a competition going on," he spat back, his arms folding across his chest, hating to see her so hurt.

Her eyes flashed when she looked back at him. "I can't believe you! I'm trying to help you, where do you get off speaking to me like that?"

"Where do you?" he shot back, almost standing from the seat in his irritation. "What does it matter to you who I do and don't sleep with? Jealous, are we?"

Beckett laughed. "What, of becoming another conquest? No thanks, Castle, I'm not that kinda gal."

"Could have fooled me." Beckett's eyes shot to his, the hurt quickly replaced by a furious look he'd never seen until recently. "What, with the steady stream of poster boys. The fireman, the detective? I'm not the only one putting out here!"

She spluttered, banging her fist on the desk. "That's not even what we're talking about, Castle, and my private life is private! She is dangerous, and you're walking into something huge, and you're too blind to see it!"

He laughed. "I'm too blind? Wake up, Beckett! Just because someone took away your favourite toy doesn't give you the right to go accusing them of whatever it is you figmented that Fiona did!"

Standing, Beckett shoved her chair back. Esposito and Ryan finally risked looking up openly, hating to see their adopted parents fighting so bitterly again.

"You know what, Castle, I give up. You wanna go get yourself killed or into God knows what trouble, then that's fine. I'm out. And don't say I didn't warn you when it happens."

Standing to match her, Castle nodded, his arms still firmly folded. "Fine. Show me some evidence apart from your ridiculous ranting and I might consider it."

"Oh no, don't put yourself out! In fact, " Beckett rounded her desk, grabbing a spare file from her tray, "why don't you go and follow the leads that Detective Cole has found for us today. I think you'll find she's done so much for the case that you have too much to do to follow both of us."

Castle rubbed his face, watching as she walked towards Esposito, dropping a file onto his desk. "Beckett, wait..."

"File on Matt Pitt. We need to find out more about his businesses. I'm going to go and try to shake some information out of him, then I'll report back to you here."

"Sure thing," Esposito replied, his eyes watching Castle warily as he approached. "You want me to come with?"

Beckett shook her head. "I think I need some time with my thoughts. Keep me posted?"

"Will do Chika," he said, Ryan smiling encouragingly as Beckett started to walk away.

"Wait, who's Matt Pitt? Beckett?" Castle just had to watch as she continued walking. "Damn it!" he cursed as he flopped back into his chair, a wave of sadness washing over him as he saw her still steaming cup of coffee sitting on the desk where he left it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks so much to you all that read and reviewed last chapter, it's greatly appreciated! Hope the next bit is OK for you all :)**

* * *

Beckett sighed as she entered the plush building, feeling very much alone doing all of the legwork without Castle. She smiled at the receptionist, leaning casually against the shiny marble desk.

"I'm here to see Mr Pitt," she told her, the receptionist nodding with a huge smile on her red painted lips.

"Sure, do you have an appointment?"

Beckett smiled just as sweetly back. "No, but he'll see me," she replied, holding out her badge. The receptionist's face fell instantly, standing from her seat.

"Let me just go and check something..." she said, taking off around the back of the desk.

Not missing her opportunity, Beckett followed her through the corridor, holding back as she knocked on the door.

"Mr Pitt, there's a policewoman out here to see her. What would you like me to tell her?"

"Tell her I'm not in," came a gruff voice, Beckett choosing that moment to step and hold the door that the receptionist was trying to close open with her foot. She offered the blushing woman an apologetic smile before pushing the door the rest of the way open. A stocky man was sitting behind a huge wooden desk, the space between it and the door about the size of her whole department, with a deep red carpet and blush sofas. His hair was grey and cropped, his eyes cold and hard when he looked up, his face shocked when he saw her badge.

"Mr Pitt?" she asked, stalking forwards into the room. He stood from his desk, his face turning a deep red colour.

"You can't just barge in here! Who the hell do you think you are?" he spat, coming to stand in front of his desk, his arms folded.

"I'm a detective investigating a murder, Mr Pitt. I am well within my rights to question a suspect."

His face changed back to a poker face, his eyes hard as he watched her wander around his office. "Well? Are you going to question me, or just keep staring at my office?"

Beckett span back around, and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, holding you up like this?" Plopping down onto one of the deep sofas, she crossed her legs, stretching her arms around as she wriggled, getting herself comfortable. "Nothing like an old leather sofa, am I right?"

Pitt tutted, striding across to her and standing over her, trying to intimidate her with his height. Beckett just smiled casually up at him.

"I suggest you tell me what this is to do with, before I have security escort you out."

Beckett sat forwards, he hands clasped. "Megan Kellett."

"Who's that?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Who this is about. The girl who was murdered."

He snorted. "Well, thank you for finally getting to that point. What's it got to do with me?"

Beckett nodded, sitting back again. "She was one of your...employees. What do you know about her?"

Pitt shook his head. "I don't know where you got that from, Detective, but I don't know the girl, and she certainly doesn't work for me."

"Really? Are you sure?" Beckett asked, frowning in confusion. "Maybe I made a mistake."

"Yes, it appears you did. Now get out of my office, before I throw you out."

Beckett stood, walking casually to the door, before she frowned and turned again. Heading back to where Pitt had retreated behind his desk, she whipped out a piece of paper, slamming it down on the desk in front of him, and smiling when he jumped.

"Unless I didn't. Make a mistake, that is."

Looking down with a withering look, Pitt blanched slightly to see a wage slip, with his company name on the top, and Megan's bank details on the bottom. When he looked up again, Beckett was leaning over his desk.

"So, let's start again. What do you know about Megan Kellett, and where were you on the 5th September?"

Pitt slouched back into his reclining leather chair, his fingers steepled as he looked at her carefully. "She must have been hired by HR, I don't know her. And on the 5th September, I was in Europe for a conference. I can, of course, give you my flight details?"

Beckett shrugged. "If you didn't kill her, you know who did. She wasn't one of your regular employees, Mr Pitt. She was part of the company you would know personally."

A red tinge rose in his face again. "What exactly are you implying, Detective?"

"I have a reliable witness who claims to have introduced you to her personally. I can always get him to testify about your pimp business. I don't think that'd look too good on your company stocks."

He stood from his chair, leaning over until his face was close to hers, his eyes twinkling. "Prove it."

She leant in even further, her eyes hard. "Oh, I will. Don't you doubt it for a second. But right now, I'm more interested in catching Megan's killer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Beckett stood, shrugging. "OK, I'll just go and ask my colleague. I think you'd know her. Detective Cole?"

Beckett studied his face carefully, watching as his calm mask slipped for the first time. Catching himself, he smiled and took his seat again. "Do what you have to do, Detective...what was your name?"

"Beckett. I'd remember that one, because I'm going to be the named officer on your arrest warrant."

"Detective Beckett. It was a pleasure." Pressing a button on his desk, he smiled easily at her. "Yes, Dan? Can you send security to my office? I have some trash that needs taking out."

Beckett laughed, grabbing her bag from the sofa and snatching Megan's wage slip that Adam had been happy to furnish her with from Pitt's desk.

"I'll be back, Mr Pitt, and when I am? You'll be leaving in cuffs."

"I look forward to it, Detective Beckett."

Pitt watched her until he was sure that she had left the office, before grabbing panicked for his phone. Flicking through the address book, he found what he was looking for and let the number ring, drumming his fingers on the desk irritably.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be keeping it calm on your end!" He paused, listening to the calming voice. "She knows too much. You have to move now, or she's going to figure this out before we get paid...of course I'm sure! Do it now, Steph."

Terminating the call, Pitt leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling through his nose as he willed himself to calm down. Once he felt his heart rate return to normal, he flipped open his laptop, starting to prepare himself for the way ahead.

* * *

Beckett scanned the screen desperately, the words flying by as she read them. A picture of Cole was staring back at her, her face serious on her staff photo. Everything about her seemed perfect for a job as a cop. She was the right build, had the best training record that Beckett had read in a long time, and had perfect references from her previous employers. Pressing her hands into her eyes, she cursed as she wondered what exactly she had expected to find.

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" came the too familiar voice, and Beckett jumped before turning around to see her best friend staring at her with her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised. Beckett sighed.

"I needed to use a computer."

"What, and yours suddenly broke?" Beckett shrugged, giving her an innocent look. "And so did Javi's and Ryan's? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Beckett sighed. "I...had to look up something I don't want the rest of the team to know yet."

Pulling up a stool, Lanie sighed and looked at her friend sadly. "Is this still about that Cole woman?" At Beckett's guilty look, she almost laughed. "Beckett, really? Did you even find anything?"

Beckett groaned, dropping her head to her hands. "I thought I did! But now I'm not sure my brain isn't making up something it wants to hear, like Castle said."

"What did you find? Reason it out," Lanie said, sitting and giving her full attention to the problem. Beckett smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said sincerely, Lanie just nodding for her to continue. "James implicated her in some cop bullying earlier in the year, and he said it had to do with her wanting information on Megan. So our good Detective knew our murder victim before...you know, we did," she said, Lanie frowning slightly.

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?"

Beckett sighed. "I certainly didn't get any vibes that he was lying. So when I went to see Pitt, who's the man running the prostitution business Megan was involved in, as soon as I mentioned Cole he got all defensive. I really rattled him, took a lot for him not to run that minute from the look of him. So I'm onto _something_, I just don't know what, because her record is clean."

Lanie nodded. "You know I hate to be wrong, girl, but something does seem to stink about this. What're you gonna do?"

Beckett stood, pacing for a moment. "I don't know! Castle's so mad at me, and I don't want him near her if she's dangerous. But what can I do, Lanie? I have no proof to give him, I can't tell him why I think what I do because he won't listen! And all the time I still need to find Megan's killer, and how this is all connected."

"Can't you tell him what you told me?"

Beckett laughed humourlessly. "I didn't tell you anything that I haven't got from body language and instincts, Lanie. The only reason you believe me is that you're impartial. He isn't."

She nodded. "So what now?"

"Now, I go ring this number I got from Cole's file..." she broke off as her phone buzzed, her eyes scanning the text as she sighed. "Or not. Apparently I go fill in Espo on what I found because he's finished with Pitt's file. Thanks, Lanie."

"Anytime, girl. If you need to bounce more ideas, I'm on call all night." She smiled, Beckett returning it and pulling her into a quick hug before heading for the door.

"You're going soft, Lanie!" she shouted over her shoulder, Lanie chuckling to herself as she got rid of Cole's file and headed back to her freshest victim.

"I always was where you're concerned," she murmured to herself, before shaking her head and turning back to her work.

* * *

"What's up Espo?" Beckett asked as she returned to the station, coffee in hand. She ignored looking over at Castle, his face cold as he watched her walk in, Cole close by his back. Esposito and Ryan smiled a welcome at her, Beckett trying to concentrate as she itched the stitches on her arm, her mind struggling to think over everything that she'd been told.

"We've run a background on your guy Pitt," Esposito told her, handing over a file that Beckett flicked through briefly while listening. "And everything seems legit. He's a multi-millionaire from banking and company investments, all above board."

"I'm sensing a but," she supplied, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at her partner. Ryan nodded.

"Financials didn't add up on the check."

"Really? He was that sloppy?" Beckett asked with a frown, Ryan shaking his head.

"He wasn't, but his alias was. It seemed you did some good this morning, Beckett, and spooked him into using a credit card for a cash deposit, I'm guessing from his illegitimate businesses. Caught him on the camera, and out popped a fake ID. Say hello to Ben Murray," he said, handing over a copy of the driving license. Beckett snorted, handing the paper to Castle who shook his head.

"I've already seen it," he told her coldly, Beckett sparing a flickering glance for him before turning her attention back to the case.

"But we have no actual evidence of the illegal businesses," she sighed, rubbing her face. "I hate this case."

Esposito shrugged. "We could get a warrant for his documentation? We'll get this son of a bitch one way or another."

"On what grounds?" Beckett sighed, then wandered off to her desk. "OK, let's break for lunch, and see where we go from here. Espo, can I have a word?" she asked calmly, leading the way to the break room.

Castle watched Esposito look flummoxed and follow their boss into the break room, closing the door carefully behind him. He sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. That should have been him in there with his partner, how had he allowed this to carry on? Turning around, he saw Cole looking at the murder board with a frown on her beautiful face, and his heart leapt slightly. She really was stunningly good looking, but his heart well and truly belonged to Beckett. So why was he intent on hurting her like this?

Beckett felt her heart almost break as she watched through the window. The look of longing and hurt on Castle's face when she'd closed him out was almost too much, but she had another plan for how to tackle him. She jumped when Esposito's hand landed on her shoulder, his face kind when he smiled at her.

"He'll get over it, Beckett. We both know you have his heart."

She sighed. "Maybe." Smiling, she grabbed a cup and started to fill it with coffee. "I have a way of getting some more information on Pitt."

"You do?" Esposito asked, his eyes narrowing. "Why didn't you say something before?"

Beckett sighed, putting her cup down, her shoulders hunched in defeat. "I know you're not going to believe me without proof, and I don't have any. Yet."

"I will, Kate, you've done more than enough to earn the benefit of the doubt." Looking around fully, she smiled warmly at her friend. "What do I need to know?"

"Cole's dirty. I'm almost certain of it, but I have no proof. She knew Megan before she was our vic, but I can't quite tie it together, and I have no idea what it all means. But if she's involved in something, I don't want Pitt or anyone else getting a heads up on our moves. So it pays for him to think we're stumped."

Esposito looked uneasy. "And you're sure this has nothing to do with Castle?"

Beckett frowned, looking down at her feet as she thought, before looking straight back at Esposito. "Maybe it did in the start. Maybe I didn't like the way he looked at her, but it's so much more than that now. She's been implicated by two separate people, I just need time to do some more digging. But I'm worried about him."

Esposito nodded. "I'll watch his back, Beckett, me and Ryan will make sure nothing happens to him, I promise."

Pulling Espostio for a hug, she let him go quickly, her eyes shining warmly at him. "I'll keep you informed of everything, Javi, as I'm going along. It's not you and Ryan I'm freezing out here."

He smiled. "That's fine, Chika. Where will you be, and what's the time limit before I come after you?"

Beckett laughed, missing the sensation over the last few days. "I'm going to do a bit of digging on Cole over lunch. After lunch, I dropped James off at a rehab centre in town. He can get me an introduction to Pitt's dirtier associates. It's him who got Megan her introduction, and he thinks her involvement is what got her killed. I want to find out who and where." Pausing, she scribbled down an address. "That's where James is now. I'll let you know where I'll be once he's told me."

Esposito nodded, tucking the note safely into his jacket pocket. "Stay safe, Kate."

"Don't I always?" she replied with a quip of her eyebrows, smiling as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the elevator.

Castle watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, not missing the note in Esposito's pocket. He waited until he was sure that Beckett would be by the elevator before grabbing his own jacket and taking off after her.

* * *

Beckett was just putting her keys into the lock on her car door when she heard the noise behind her. Her heart rate sped up, her body instantly on high alert as she finished opening the door, slowly reaching behind her to grasp the familiar and welcome feeling of her gun handle in her hand.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded, her gun out fully and in front of her as she retraced her steps. She rounded the corner quickly, almost laughing at the girly squeak that reached her ears, before the anger kicked in.

"Castle?" she shouted, putting her gun away as he stepped towards her, his hands still raised.

"Jesus, Beckett! What's with you and pulling guns on me? I mean, if it were handcuffs, I'd have less of a problem with it." He waggled his eyebrows at her, Beckett just rolling her eyes and crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Why are you down here?" When he just looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she groaned. "Following me."

"Beckett, it's just…I thought we were partners! You keep leaving me all the time, and I have no idea what's going on, and I miss you," he said, his eyes sincere when he look at her. She softened, her arms falling loosely to her sides.

"I miss you too, Castle. But I can't take you with me on this one."

"Why not? What have I done?" he asked, his face sad as he watched the emotions playing out on her face.

"Nothing! It's just…complicated right now. If you want to do something to help, you can go and help Espo and Ryan find some more info on Pitt, OK?"

Castle groaned, his arms reaching out to rub the tops of her arms, Beckett gasping slightly at the contact. Her eyes were so sad and hurt and full of compassion that it stopped him short for a moment before he shook his head free of the thoughts, trying to portray his full meaning in his eyes.

"I feel that I've screwed up here, Beckett. And you got hurt last time you went alone to do whatever you've been doing, and I don't want that to happen again. I can't…I won't see you hurt again."

She smiled tenderly at him, her hand reaching to touch his cheek gently. God, how she'd missed this. "I won't get hurt, Castle. I'm not going anywhere that puts me in danger, OK? But I'm trying to get someone I care about out of danger, and it's really important right now. I'll be back before you know it!"

Suddenly he reached for her, pulling her to him and holding her tightly, turning his head so that he could rest his cheek on the top of her head. His heart sped up, beating painfully against his chest when he felt her arms snake around his waist, hugging him back just as tightly. Her head rested against his chest, listening to his heart beat strongly and regularly, giving her some comfort. Turning his head, he pressed his lips against her hair, a lump welling in his throat as he wondered how he could have been so stupid to have hurt her, when all he wanted was to hold her like this every day.

Eventually she pulled back, her eyes a little misty as she smiled tenderly up at him. He smiled back, refusing to let go so that she still had his strong arms around his back. She let her hand track tentatively up his chest, resting her palm to where her head had just been, right over his heart.

"I have to go."

He nodded, the sadness back in his face. "Can I wait for you? We could get some dinner tonight and catch up?" When she hesitated, he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Folding, she nodded. "Fine. I shouldn't be too long, I'll be back by five."

Nodding, Castle's eyes roamed over her face for a moment, as if committing it all to memory. Deciding to let his heart decide for once, he moved forwards before his brain could stop him, pressing his lips gently to hers. Beckett gasped, her heart racing at the feeling of Castle kissing her, before it was over. It was nothing passionate, verging on chaste, but the feelings it evoked were enough to make her legs shake.

"Until later then. We'll talk, I promise," he told her, smiling as she let her hand trail as she walked away backwards, keeping the contact for as long as possible. Wrapping her arms around herself, Castle stood and watched, chuckling to himself when she touched her lips, turning back to look at him with a pretty blush on her cheeks, before she laughed at herself, shook her head and slipped into her car.

He was so lost in thoughts of Beckett, that he didn't notice Cole standing in the shadows on the other side of the car park. Her face was furious as she watched the two partners separate. Grabbing her phone, she dialed a number, barking orders into it before flipping it closed again and heading back into the precinct.

* * *

**Finally got to write some Caskett love! More to come I promise! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry for the unreasonable delay in getting this next bit out guys, life got in the way! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter, it's always great to know people are reading! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Beckett sat with her coffee as she finished off her lunch, her phone sat in front of her on the table. She looked at it, trying to make up her mind what to do. Finally, she grabbed it up and pulled the file out of her bag that she'd made at the morgue. Flipping open to the correct page, she dialed the number, drumming her fingers anxiously on the desk until someone finally answered.

"Hi, this is Detective Beckett with the 24th precinct. I was wondering if I could speak to Captain Denniston?"

The sound went as she was transferred, before a friendly deep voice greeted her. She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry to disturb you Captain, but I was looking for some information about one of your detectives."

The was a pause. "Can I ask what this is to do with?"

Beckett hesitated. "It's quite a delicate situation, sir, I'm sure you can appreciate that I need this information to be kept between the two of us?" And his assent, she sighed. "Detective Cole's name has been brought up connected to a murder victim that my team are currently investigating. Can you give me any information about her? What was she like working at your precinct?"

There was a chuckle as Denniston considered the information. "I'm sorry Detective, but I have to believe that someone is messing with you! Sure, Cole could be a little bolshy at times, but murder? There's no way she could be involved in that. I'm sure you've seen her file?"

"I have," Beckett confirmed, biting the top of her pen as she listened.

"Well, you'll see that she is an outstanding detective, and was just as good a cop before that. It was the same at our precinct. Always enthusiastic, excellent crime solving rate, a real team player. I was actually very sorry to see her go to your precinct, we could use her back here."

"Why did she move?"

Dennington sighed. "I wish I knew. It was like one day she just woke up and decided that she was getting stale, and she needed to shake it up a bit, get a new look at things, you know? She asked for the transfer, and I was happy to give it. On a temporary basis, to become permanent if it worked out."

Beckett sighed. "And before she was at your precinct? Where was she then?"

"Give me a moment. "Dennington rustled through his papers for a moment. "At the 64th. She had glowing recommendations from a Captain Woodcock, who was only able to submit in writing due to being absent on sick leave, but I spoke personally to a Detective Murray, who gave us an equally glowing report."

"OK, well thank you very much for your time, sir," Beckett said, her heart sinking at the dead ends.

"No problem, detective. Might I suggest you pursue a more fruitful line of investigation?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," Beckett replied, clicking off the phone. Checking her watch, she cursed under her breath as she realized she was late to meet James. Dropping some cash onto the table, she wandered out of the diner, quickly driving off in her squad car.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" James asked, looking uneasily at Beckett as she followed his directions. Pulling into a spot where he indicated, she switched off the engine, smiling reassuringly at him.

"The guy we're meeting is just a worker for Pitt, right?" she asked, James nodding reassuringly.

"Sure. He runs this branch of the prostitution part. There's different people running different areas or different types of crime, as far as I could make out."

Beckett grinned. "And that is very good for us!" At James' confused expression, she smiled. "They have nothing to gain by staying loyal. He's spread himself too thin, he can't possibly know all of these officials personally. Which means they'll be out to watch their own backs, which means they'll help us off the record."

"Really?" James asked skeptically.

"Sure. And after that, I'll get a plain clothed officer to make sure you're safe while we wrap this up. OK?"

James nodded, taking a deep breath as he stepped out of the car. They were at a warehouse in the middle of a disused area of land. Open area surrounded the way up to the huge barbed wire metal fence, Beckett surveying the area uneasily. If this were to go wrong, it was the perfect location. They could see for miles from the warehouse for anyone's approach, and there was little way in or out. Grabbing her phone, she dropped a quick text to Esposito, letting him know where she was with a time limit for checking back in. James looked at her warily, reassured when she smiled.

"Just covering our backs."

James nodded, pressing the intercom that Beckett hadn't see until that moment. "Yes?" came a tinny voice, and he cleared his throat, Beckett nodding encouragingly.

"It's James. I brought the girl."

There was no reply, just a buzzing as the release on the gate was pressed. Fighting down the uneasy feeling, James pushed the gate slowly open, trying to act his part as he led Beckett through, closing the gate behind him.

Beckett jumped when they finally reached the metal door of the warehouse as a man met them straight away, the door nearly hitting her as it swung open. He wreaked of alcohol, his chin covered with a healthy cover of stubble as he leered over her, his red hood poking out the back of a worn denim jacket. She stood her ground as he pushed his face closer, turning to James suddenly.

"This the girl?" James nodded, the man's attention turning back to Beckett instantly. "She's pretty."

Beckett tried to look uncertain and scared, the man obviously buying it when he ran his finger down her cheek slowly, his lips twisting up into a grin. Looking back at James, he ruffled his hair happily, moving to hold the door back for him.

"You did good this time, kid. I might even try this one before I buy," he said with a grin, Beckett trying to smother the shiver that was running through her.

Once inside the warehouse, she at least was spared any more attention as they followed the man to his office. James murmured that his name was Kev, and it looked like he didn't suspect anything. The office was actually quite nice, with old grey padded chairs and an old wooden desk, surrounded by countless filing cabinets. Kev shut the door, before taking his seat, his sickly smile slipping when he saw how Beckett's demeanor had changed.

"Thanks for seeing us, I need to ask you some questions," she said, sliding her concealed badge across the desk. Kev jumped instantly from his seat, his eyes accusing as he looked at James.

"You little weasel! Do you know what kind of trouble you're gonna be in when the boss finds out?" he spat, launching himself at James only to find himself easily restrained and pushed back into his seat by Beckett. James retreated to stand by the door, Beckett perching herself easily on the edge of the desk.

"I'm not sure the boss _needs_ to find out yet, Mr…"

"Robinson," Kev supplied, Beckett offering him her sweetest smile.

"Robinson. Let me explain my position," she said, standing from the desk to sit casually in James' vacated chair. "I'm a homicide detective, and all I care about right now is catching who killed my victim. But to do that, I need to take Mr Pitt down a few pegs so that he's more…open to reason. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Kev nodded, crossing his arms. "What exactly are you offering me?"

"Anonymity for as far as I can push it. And a copy of all the ledgers for any of the businesses that you know of that Mr Pitt runs under the radar. And you walk."

"Really?" Kev thought for a moment when Beckett nodded. "But what happens when Matt finds out who gave up the ledgers?"

"There's no reason that he will, at least for as long as I can keep it that way. And we'll offer you protection as a witness if needed."

Sighing, he shook his head. "It's not worth it. I'm sorry." Beckett was just about to launch into another speech when he paused, his eyes slightly sad. "Who was it?"

"Pardon me?" Beckett replied, frowning slightly.

"Who was killed?"

"Megan Kellett," she said, watching as his face changed from shock, to anger, to complete devestation in a few moments.

"No! Please, tell me that was a mistake," he said, dropping his head to his hands.

"I'm sorry, did you know her?" Beckett asked gently, Kev nodding and looking back at her with misty eyes.

"She's the only one who really cared I existed. She used to bring me coffee and have a chat before she went out on jobs. She was going to get me sober, she said once she had enough money she'd come back for me. Because I was better than this. First time I've ever believed it."

Beckett sighed. "I'm really sorry. She sounds like a lovely girl from what we've been told."

"She really was. She shouldn't have been here," he told her, his eyes sad.

"Were you helping Megan with something?" Beckett asked on instinct, Kev blushing slightly.

"Similar sort of thing. I was making double copies of files, leaving access to the computer, that kind of thing."

Beckett frowned. "What did Megan want with that?"

"You really don't know?" Kev asked, his eyes cold. He sighed. "Her Dad worked for Matt. That's how he supplemented his income, like the rest of us. Then he grew a conscience, and tried to get information to shut the operation down. Only Matt found out and Matt's partner told him he had no choice but to ruin him. So he did."

"Wait, so Megan had copies of all these files?"

"Yeah." Kev paused, thinking before taking his key and opening one of the files. "Here. She left a copy incase anything was to happen to her. I changed my mind. If it helps bring down Pitt after he did this to her, I will help anyway I can."

Beckett smiled. "I really appreciate that Mr. Robinson. And I will help you in any way that I can once I close this case. Pitt won't be around to punish anyone for much longer." She walked to the door, pausing for a moment to turn around. "Do you know who Pitt's partner is?"

Kev shrugged. "Wish that I did. It's a woman, is all I know."

"Thanks."

Opening the door, Beckett let James walk out in front of her, slipping the file into her bag. As soon as the door buzzed to let them out, James let out a huge breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"That was awesome! I can't believe how you played him!"

Beckett smiled sadly at him, walking their way to the gate. "I didn't. I meant what I said. I'll keep him as an informant, and I fully intend to come back for him once this is all over."

James grinned, opening the gate for her to pass through first. "I knew you were different from her. Megan would be so grateful to have you working her case."

Beckett paused, her hand on her door handle as she smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, James. That really…thanks."

"Any time, Detective Beckett."

She grinned, starting up the car and pulling from the warehouse, glad to have the opposing building disappearing in the distance. "Let's get you back to the rehab clinic. How's it going in there?"

James smiled, launching into stories of his rehab as Beckett listened, allowing her thoughts to wander occasionally. Happy to finally be on a track with grounded evidence, the journey back into the city passed happily for her, her thoughts continuing to return to Castle, knowing he'd be waiting for her when she got back.

* * *

Beckett pulled her car into her usual parking spot, locking it quickly as she headed for the stairwell. She stopped dead to see Cole standing by the stairs, her eyes cold.

"Detective," Cole said, Beckett pushing her back bag to make sure she had easy access to her weapon.

"Detective Cole. What are you doing down here?"

Cole shrugged. "Waiting for you."

"What for? I'm heading up now, you want to join me?"

Cole stepped forward to block her path. "Not particularly. I don't appreciate being left out of the loop, Detective. I suggest you share what information you have."

"Or what?" Beckett asked, refusing to back down from Cole's invasion of her personal space. "As far as I remember, it's my case."

"That's not how the Captain sees it. Come one, Detective! She's already gunning for you, don't make me use my record to sway her further and have you removed."

Beckett sighed. "Do what you have to, and so will I."

She pushed past her, Cole shouting her name just as her hand reached the door. "See what's going on here, Detective? I already have Castle. Soon I'll have replaced you in the precinct as well, and you'll have nowhere left to run."

Beckett span around, a smile on her face. "You think you have Castle, but you don't. Castle's loyal to fault. He'll soon be able to see right through your web of lies the same as me, and you'll be the one out on your ass."

"We'll see," she replied with a smile, Beckett shaking her head as she pressed the button for the lift. It was taking too long, so she gave up, heading into the stairwell instead. By the time she'd jogged up the seven flights, she was completely out of breath. Some of her anger at the other detective had waned, the exercise pounding it out of her. Deciding to give herself a few minutes, she headed to the female changing room.

Dropping her bag onto the bench beside her, she pulled out the file, flicking through the papers that she hadn't had time to do before. A smile spread further up her face. This was everything she'd needed. Every false payment for all of Pitt's ventures was listed under easily understandable codes. Megan had certainly done an amazing job of finding what she needed. It was no wonder that she was killed, she had all the numbers clearly written out.

Numbers! Standing, Beckett paced as she thought. The 64th? That made no sense! Hadn't that unit closed down? Grabbing her phone, she quickly dialed the number for the NYPD switch board, pacing as she waited for it to click through.

"NYPD, how can I direct your call?"

"Yes, this is Detective Beckett with the 26th. I was looking for an answer to a question really. Can you tell me if the 64th is still operational?"

She heard the woman on the other end typing, biting her bottom lip anxiously. "Uh, no, it's not detective."

"Do you know when it closed down?"

A little more typing, and she could feel her heart literally pounding in her chest. "It was…the 15th April, 2001. Was there anything else?"

"No, thank you!" Beckett said, closing her phone and almost diving on her bag to find the other file that nobody knew about. Flicking to the relevant page, she scanned quickly over the statement giving Cole her glowing reference from the 64th. Looking at the bottom, she grinning in triumph. The date read "26th October, 2008". Grabbing her bag, she paused.

"Detective Murray," she mused out loud, her forehead creased. "Ben Murray. AKA Matt Pitt. Got you, you son of a bitch!"

Swinging out of the female changing room in triumph, she half jogged to the pit, her cheeks flushed red with happiness. This was finally behind her. Everyone was gathered around her desk when she appeared, almost as if they'd known that she was going to have practically closed the case that day. Espo looked up in worry when she appeared, Castle just looking sad and bewildered when he spun around.

"Hey, guys, I have so much to fill you in on! I think I broke this case wide open!"

"Beckett, what's going on?" Castle asked, his voice tightly controlled. She frowned, her smile slipping slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

Stepping aside, Castle revealed a broken Cole sitting in Beckett's chair. Her face was a mass of blood, a deep bruise starting on her forehead and her hand clutching a bloody tissue from her nose. Tears were tracking unstopped down her cheeks, her eyes fearful when they looked at Beckett. Ryan was crouched in front of her, his expression hard when he looked back at Beckett.

"What happened?" she asked, slightly shocked but a hard expression on her face. Her stomach had dropped, as if it had pre-empted where this was going.

"What do you mean what happened? Don't play me for a fool!" Castle shouted, Beckett taking a step back from his anger for a moment.

"Wait, you think _I_ did this?" she asked incredulously, Castle snorting.

"Well, Cole didn't do it herself, Beckett. Come on! Were you really that jealous?"

Beckett fought down the anger, grinding her teeth at Castle's words. "She was fine when I left the parking lot."

"So you did see her in the parking lot?" Ryan asked, Beckett slowly turning her scowl on him.

"Yes, I saw her! She wanted the information I found out, and I told her to come up if she wanted to hear it. I left first up the stairs."

"So…" Ryan looked uncomfortable, looking up at Esposito for support, who was watching Beckett steadily, his face a mask. "Where have you been? I mean…coz if you left first, how did Cole make it to your desk before you?"

Beckett sighed. "I was in the ladies room." She turned her eyes from Esposito to Castle, her face disbelieving. "You cannot seriously think I did this?"

"It's no secret you didn't like Cole, Beckett. And look at her!" Castle exclaimed, his hands on Cole's shoulders as he turned her for Beckett to see. Cole shied away, Beckett feeling the anger rising into her face.

"Castle, how long have you known me? Have I ever done anything to make you think I'd do something like this?" she implored, Castle shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Well…no, but Beckett! You haven't been yourself since Cole got here, what am I supposed to think?"

She stepped forwards, her hand on Castle's forearm as she looked into his eyes. "Rick, I'm asking you to trust me. Please? I can show you everything, I just need a little more time."

He moved his arm. "I can't forgive this, Beckett. For you to attack someone, unprovoked, just because what? Huh? Because you didn't like the way I looked at her? And then you ask me to trust you? You've given me no reason to over the last few days!"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes misting without her permission. "So earlier…that mean nothing? That was just an act, huh, Rick?" she counted, Castle looking down at Cole sadly. "Oh, I get it. Sleeping with that whore meant more?"

"Beckett…" Ryan warned, standing now as he saw the usually in control detective spiraling further.

"You bitch," she said directly to Cole her eyes hard. "You complete son of a bitch. I can't believe you!" she exclaimed, launching herself at her, only to have Castle grab her around the waist, hauling her back.

"I won't let you hurt her again," he hissed, Beckett breaking away as if she'd been shot. She shuddered, her expression cold.

"No, _Rick_," she spat, her eyes blazing angrily at him. "I won't stop her from hurting _you_, again. That's the difference."

"What do you mean?" he asked, Beckett laughing humorlessly.

"I told you everything you needed to know. I told you I was working on something to protect someone I care about. Cared about," she corrected, Castle wincing at her words. "You're not stupid, put it together."

She turned away, looking at Esposito who still hadn't moved. "What about you? Are you in the believers camp for her story?" she asked, Esposito looking uncomfortable.

"Kate, come on. I don't know what to believe," he said, Beckett feeling like her whole world had collapsed around her. Determined to hold it together, she reached into her bag, grabbing the file and slamming it hard against Esposito's chest, his hand closing around it in surprise.

"What you need to close the case. See if you can manage to not screw that part up, at least, Javi, eh?" she spat, her face hard before she span on her heels, making for the lift.

"Beckett, wait," Esposito said, following her as Castle and Ryan looked on uneasily.

She jabbed her finger at the lift button hard, grateful when it finally came. Esposito ran the last few yards, jamming his hand into the doors just as they were about to close. Beckett scowled at him, the withheld tears running down her face as she raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she snapped, Esposito looking uncomfortable.

"I don't believe it," he murmured, his face sad. "I don't believe that you did that. But I can't prove that you didn't, OK? If she suspects me too, you have no-one in the precinct on your side. I'm giving you the time to find a way out, Kate, OK? Don't let me down!"

Throwing herself forward, Beckett threw her arms around Esposito's neck, holding him tightly as she buried her face on his shoulder. He held her back, shushing her as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling back and wiping her face irritably. "Thank you, Javi."

"Any time, Chika. You know I got your back. Any day, any reason. Now go put this bitch to bed."

Smiling, he let the elevator doors close, hoping he wasn't letting her walk into something that she wouldn't be able to walk out of. Pulling out his phone, he called the only other person he could think of to help**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, so here's the next bit finally! I know the last bit, and well I guess the story as a whole, hasn't been the most in character story ever, but I sort of needed to get the characters to a certain place, so very sorry about that, and thanks for sticking with me and reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll manage to get a bit more in character shortly!**

* * *

Beckett slipped out of the car, putting her detective's sticker in the front to avoid a ticket. She walked slowly up to her building door, her mind moving a mile a minute. She knew she had to concentrate to avoid missing something important, but Castle's words and expression was just haunting her every moment. She'd never expected to see him look at her like that, not after he'd kissed her.

Suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound she'd hoped never to hear again and stepped back just as a bullet thumped into the brickwork beside her.

Throwing herself to the side, she ducked for cover behind a car, the whole street breaking out in panic as another bullet narrowly missed her. As the sound of sirens filled the street, Beckett risked breaking her cover, running to the door that was now open where the occupants of the lobby before had stepped out to see what the commotion as about.

Heart pounding wildly, she threw herself into the lift when it arrived, finally letting out the breath she had been holding when she'd somehow managed to get into her apartment. Sliding down the door, she let her head drop onto her arm, sobbing as she let out all of the emotions that had been pent up for too long. She hissed when she moved, her jacket pressing painfully against her arm.

Pulling the leather jacket off, she cursed to see a lump of metal from the wall embedded in her arm, blood already soaked through her shirt. Pulling herself to her feet with difficulty, she made it to the bathroom, finding some tweezers and pulling it out with a gasp. Grabbing her first aid kit, she managed to get a piece of gauze, falling into the bathtub and resting her head against the wall as she tried to stop the bleeding.

A knock at the door destroyed her reverie, Kate pulling her head from the wall with difficulty, the tears still running unchecked down her face. She was too tired of fighting to let whoever it was in, and she just wanted to be allowed to indulge in her pity party for a little longer, before having to face the fact that she needed to stop Cole before any more damage was done.

"Kate?" came Lanie's unmistakable voice, and Beckett groaned, just moving to push herself from the tub before her friend realized what a state she was in. Too late, a knock came on the door, and Lanie opened it when she heard Beckett moving around inside. "Oh, God!"

"I'm OK, Lanie," she assured her, her friend dropping to her knees by the side of the tub instantly.

"Sure, you really look it!" she replied, reaching out for the gauze. She sighed, looking at Beckett's pale, tear marked face. "Oh, girl, I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault. I kicked the hornet's nest, Lanie."

"But you were right!" Lanie pointed out, giving her an apologetic wince when she started to clean the wound with an alcohol wipe, Beckett leaning her head back.

"What the hell does it matter anymore. I tried, Lanie. I give up. I can't try anymore."

"Yes, you can," Lanie told her, Beckett's tired eyes blinking open. "I know Castle's been a complete dick, but come on, Kate, you love him! You can't let that woman do whatever it is she's planning."

"Why not? He doesn't care, Lanie! And even if he does, why the hell should I go save his sorry ass? I've given him so much warning! He's walking into this trouble with his eyes wide open. Ouch!"

"Sorry," Lanie replied, frowning. "What did this anyway?"

Beckett shrugged. "Someone shot at me. There was a lump of metal in there."

"Wait, someone shot you? And you pulled it out? What's wrong with you girl? We need to get you to the hospital."

Beckett sighed. "No, they shot at me. It missed, and it was metal from the door that hit my arm. It's fine, Lanie."

Lanie drew in a shuddering breath. "Nothing about this is fine. Javi told me all he knew. At least you know he's on your side, Beckett. And so will Ryan be once he's in the loop."

Beckett shrugged. "How does that help me? I can't keep doing this anymore, Lanie, I'm just so tired!"

Lanie felt tears running down her own cheeks at how broken her best friend was. Climbing carefully into the bath, she pulled her against her, letting Beckett cry on her shoulder as she soothed her, rubbing the top of her arm carefully.

"It's OK, Katie, I'm here with you now," she told her, Beckett nodding into her shoulder.

"I know. I really appreciate it."

"Don't you even be silly! Where the hell else would I be? You're hurting, then I'm hurting along with you!" She felt Kate smile against her shoulder, Lanie resting her head against the wall. "You're just exhausted, Kate. When was the last time you ate? Or slept properly?"

Beckett shrugged, pulling away now that her tears had dried a little. She looked down at her arm, appraising Lanie's work with a smile at the neat bandage. "I didn't seem to matter at the time."

Lanie was just about to start on her rant, when Beckett's phone buzzed. Lifting herself up with a groan, she pulled it out, her eyes slipping shut in pain for a moment as she read the caller ID. Lanie snuck a glance over her shoulder, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she saw the name 'Alexis Castle' appear on the screen.

"Beckett," she answered briskly, her face changing to a look of horror as she slipped slightly where she was sat. "When? I'm coming right over," she said closing the call, her face panicked.

"What is it?" Lanie asked, Beckett pushing herself from the bath instantly, all tiredness forgotten.

"They just got a ransom note for Castle. Someone's taken him, Lanie, and I have an extremely good idea of who."

Lanie nodded. "I'm coming with you. At the very least I can help little Castle cope while you're off playing hero." Beckett smiled, grabbing her bag as she dashed towards the door. "Not saving him my ass," Lanie muttered under her breath, only just managing to get to the lift as Beckett stepped in, determined to get to Castle's as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

Alexis threw the door open as soon as Beckett knocked, launching herself into the detective's arms who caught her easily. Lanie closed the door quietly behind her, snapping a quick picture on her phone of the two women holding each other for later evidence for Castle.

"What's happened, Alexis? Tell me everything from the beginning?"

Alexis sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve as she fetched the typed letter. "This was under the door when I got back, and Dad wasn't anywhere."

Beckett took it gently from her, holding it loosely in her hand as she felt her heart start to constrict:

**We have Richard Castle. If you want to see him alive again, bring $750,000 to instructions which will be sent within the hour.**

Putting the letter down, Beckett patted the sofa and sat, Alexis sitting between her and Lanie. Beckett sighed.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything different, or anything at all that you've noticed with your Dad?"

Alexis blushed. "Only that he's been sort of down, and he kept looking at the picture he has of both of you on his desk." She paused, her eyes full of tears. "I know he hurt you, Detective Beckett, but please find him? He's all I have!"

Beckett pulled the younger girl into a fierce hug, kissing her head as she blinked back her own tears. "You know I'll bring him back, Alexis." Pulling her away so she could look directly into her eyes, she smoothed her cheek with one hand. "I _will_ bring him back. Don't doubt it for a second. I just need to think for a moment, OK?"

Wandering around, she suddenly turned to Alexis. "Does your Dad still have that creepy tracker GPS thing installed on his phone?"

Alexis nodded. "Only between the two of us…I'll grab my phone!" she said, dashing off. Lanie slid closer to her friend, grasping her hand.

"You doing OK?"

Beckett nodded. "I'll be better once Castle's back with his daughter where he belongs."

Alexis blasted through the door, nearly tripping as Beckett caught her easily, taking her phone that was offered. The blip that was Castle's phone was showing on the map, her heart rising.

"Got him. Lanie, can you call Javi and tell him where I've gone?"

Lanie nodded. "Can't you wait for him? Will it really make that much difference for a few minutes?"

Beckett smiled reassuringly. "I need to get to him. I need…I just need him to know he's not alone. I…I told him I wouldn't help if anything happened…"

"Not your fault, Beckett. He knows you'll be coming for him. Please? Wait for Javi."

Beckett sighed. "I can't. I'll be fine, Lanie. I'll bring him back."

"I know you will," Lanie told her, pulling her in for a huge hug. "It's looking after yourself you have a problem with." Letting her go, she looked sternly into her eyes. "Kate, promise me to look after yourself? Don't take any risks, please? Come back alive, because I can't…I don't want to do any of this without you, OK? You're not in the best of shape, just be sensible."

Beckett chuckled softly. "I'll be fine, I have an expert friend who patched me up well. Just tell Javier."

She headed to the door before Alexis threw herself onto her, holding her tightly. "Thank you. So much, Detective."

"It's Kate, Alexis," she reminded her gently, smiling softly at her. "And don't thank me yet! He'll be back with you as soon as I can possibly manage it."

"I know," she murmured, not knowing if Kate had heard or not as she ran determinedly for the stairs. Turning back, she let Lanie pulled her into a hug as the ME wiped away her tears, closing the loft's door as she was determined to look after Castle's little girl until he was back to do it himself, praying to God that Beckett would be OK.

* * *

Castle grimaced as he opened his eyes. He still felt drugged, his system slowed by whatever he had ingested, and his head was throbbing painfully. Blinking, he looked around to find himself in a huge room with a concrete floor, pipes running everywhere and the steady drip of water to fill the emptiness. Pulling at his limbs, he realized they were securely tied with rope to the wooden chair that he was sat on, which was certainly not rickety enough that it was going to fall apart. He sighed, trying to clear the fog in his head so that he could thing.

"So we're awake," came an uncomfortably familiar voice, and Castle blinked up to see Cole standing in front of him, her smile huge. "It took you long enough, Ricky."

"Where am I? What's going on?" he accused, Cole just laughing.

"We're waiting, Rick. For your daughter or mother or whoever the hell cares about you to cough up some money. Then we're gonna have to go our separate ways. I'm sorry if I broke your heart."

The pout on her lips was ridiculous. Rick just wanted to wipe it off, pulling at his restraints as he tried to get near her. Cole just laughed, seemingly having nothing to do but to taunt him.

"It won't work."

"Excuse me?" Cole looked intrigued, Castle's blood boiling at how calm she was.

"They'll come for me. Beckett's the best detective I know."

Cole let out a huge bellow of laughter, reaching forwards to slap his cheek gently.

"Oh, Rick! That's priceless! You really think your precious detective is coming? You played right into my hands and stomped on her heart in front of the entire team! Even I saw the moment she completely broke. She told you herself she wouldn't protect you anymore."

"I'm such an idiot," he cursed, leaning his head back. "She was right all along. What have I done?"

Cole sobered, leaning her hands on his knees. "What have you done, Ricky? I'll tell you, so you can think on it during your long wait. She kept digging to find evidence for you, to make you believe so you wouldn't get hurt. But that made her a bit of a danger, and we had to hire someone to do the job for us. So for all intents and purposes, your precious detective is either lying in a hospital bed right now, or in the morgue."

Castle's heart constricted, his face whitening. "You're lying."

"Really? Well, that's a chance you'll have to take. I don't really see what I'd get out of lying to you right now though." She paused, standing from his chair. "I'll tell you what, I'll let you think on that one for a while. See you later my lover!"

Castle grit his teeth, pulling harder against the restraints before letting out a groan of frustration. His eyes misted as he thought of Beckett. All she'd done to keep him safe, and he'd walked right into the arms of his captor and right over her heart at the same time. If that part were true. She wouldn't come for him now, even if she were able.

He let go of all of the emotion in his chest at that point, letting the tears roll while no-one could see, for himself, for Beckett and for all the trouble he'd caused by letting a pretty face lead him astray.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry this has taken so long people, it's been a complete nightmare to write! Trying to get to where I want and take into account what you all said about characters and things. So anyway, thanks for the comments on the last bit, I'm trying to make the changes and get it right! And hope this bits a little better :)**

* * *

Beckett followed the tracker on Alexis' phone, her brown creased. She had arrived in the middle of a dump of a housing estate, the blip telling her that she was getting closer. Trying to still her fast beating heart, Beckett finally made it to the spot the blip was telling her, to find…nothing there. She scowled, letting a curse out under her breath as she span around on the spot, the street lights giving an eerie glow to deserted street, the sound of a car alarm in the distance the only thing breaking the silence.

Bending over, she let out a huge yell, rubbing her face as she tried to stop the panic that was filling her enough to think. The rubbish bin in the street caught her eye, her eyes narrowing. Heading forwards, she took a deep breath and plunged her hand in, feeling around. Her eyes soon caught sight of the flashing iphone, breath seeming to leave her.

"Where the hell are you, Castle?" she asked the night, slipping his phone and Alexis' into her back pocket.

Bringing out her own phone, she quickly dialed Esposito's number. The detective sounded quite aggrieved when he answered, so Lanie had obviously had time to fill him in before Beckett rang.

"Javi, I need you to do something for me," she said, Esposito groaning.

"Beckett, you need to wait for me to catch you up! I won't be long, where are you?"

She sighed. "There's no time! God knows what trouble he's already in, Espo, I can't risk it! I followed his phone to a bin in the Broncs. He's definitely not anywhere around here."

"It's not like he didn't bring it on himself, Kate! It's not worth the risk!"

"It's always worth the risk!" she snapped, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Javi, I didn't mean to snap. It's just an impossible situation."

Esposito sighed. "I know, and I just want you to be safe," he murmured, Beckett smiled despite herself. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you look up any of the places Pitt runs his businesses from or any private residences for him or Cole near to where I am? It's a long shot, but I can't think of anything else. I'll activate the GPS on my phone so you can see where I am."

Esposito let out a huge sigh. "Sure, I'll text it to you asap. And I'll be with you as soon as I can, Beckett. Please, be careful and stay safe! I don't think they'll kill Castle, but I'm not so convinced about you."

She laughed. "Let them try!" She paused, smiling. "Thanks, Javi. I'll look forward to you rescuing my ass when I get in trouble."

"If, Beckett, if," he replied, clicking off the call as he went to do what she'd asked.

Beckett walked slowly back to her car, slipping into the driver's seat. It would be so easy to do as Esposito wanted her to, and turn back. She could wait for him. He'd more than certainly have Ryan with him, and a full NYPD force not far in the background. But it was Castle, and it wasn't even that she feared him dying, it was that she feared him getting hurt. Because despite everything that had happened between them, and all of the times he'd been completely frustrating, she loved him. She loved him so completely that it scared her at times, and there was no way she could leave him in God knows where alone. She just really hoped that he knew that.

Her phone beeped, and she opened it with slightly trembling fingers to find a list of possible addresses, their distances from where she was, and another reminder for her to be careful and that Esposito and Ryan were on their way. Smiling to herself at their loyalty, she started her car, typing in the first address to the car satnav and headed off, her heart pounding as she willed herself to get there faster.

* * *

She sighed as she pulled up to the fourth address, her heart sinking each time she'd found no signs of Castle. Making sure her gun was within reach, she set off towards the huge deserted building. It was on a road surrounded by factories and warehouses, the grey buildings imposing from her vulnerable position on the street. Checking the address one last time, she looked up at the peeling paintwork at nodded grimly. This was definitely the right place.

She was just about to push the door when a light from one of the windows on the street caught her attention. Trying to ignore the way her heart sped up at the possibility that Castle was inside, she tried the huge red metal door, pleased to find it open. The creaking as it opened on its old hinges made her wince, her eyes darting everywhere as she finally slid through, pulling her gun out and pointing it ahead of her into the gloom.

There was nothing to see but a huge open space when she walked in. Boxes upon boxes were piled everywhere, her senses on high alert as she realized what a vulnerable position it left her in. Taking her time, she shuffled through the aisles, making sure nobody could flank her. Her luck held out, with nobody appearing from anywhere, which was expected in the dark room.

Eventually she made it to the other side, trying to even out her breathing that was threatening to run into panic mode. Fortunately, this door opened quietly, Beckett closing it carefully behind her. She was in a corridor, the floor carpeted with an old, stained grey fabric, with doors leading off on all sides. Thinking about the way she'd turned when she entered the building, she guessed that Castle had to be in one of the rooms on the right, from the way the light had been shining.

Taking off slowly down the corridor, she strained her eyes and ears, hearing faint voices coming from somewhere. Light was shining out from the third door down the corridor, Beckett holding her breath as she pressed her ear closer, the unmistakable sounds of voices breaking through the silence.

"See, Ricky, I told you. She doesn't care! You finally chased her away for good. Nobody is coming for your sorry ass."

Beckett groaned to herself. Surely he wouldn't believe that? Then again, had she given him any reason to doubt it?

"Maybe not, but at least I get to see the look on your face when your plan fails. Tell me, who was the genius mastermind? Because it's got to win a place in 'worst crimes of the century' and I want to get the facts right."

Beckett winced when she heard flesh striking, an unmistakable grunt coming from inside as Castle obviously held his pain in as much as possible. Why was he bating her? Had he really given up so that he didn't care anymore? She heard a chuckle, her blood boiling.

"Really? You still have things to say when you're tied up by a _woman_ who screwed you? Literally and metaphorically? And you think you have the high ground here? You're nothing but a worthless, useless pound of flesh who screws anything that bats an eye at you, and tramples on those who care about you until there's nothing real left."

Beckett felt her eyes mist, and blinked the tears back. Now wasn't the time. She could heal the hurt of those words later when they were safe. Right now, she needed to get both of them safe. Taking her phone carefully out of her pocket, she dialed Esposito's number, placing it carefully into the shadow from the door in the corridor. At least he could trace her and be there even faster, hopefully with the forewarning of what he was going to be dealing with.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett aimed a kick at the door, her eyes quickly scanning the room as she entered, her gun raised. She saw Cole look surprised, but what made her heart literally break was the disbelieving look on Castle's face, as if he'd really believed she wouldn't come for him.

"Give it up, Cole, it's over," she said clearly, backing away from the door slightly with her gun still trained on the unarmed Cole. "You OK, Castle?" she asked, not willing to look away from the dangerous detective for a moment to check him over.

"Uh…yeah…" he whispered, as if not believing that this was real.

"Put your hands up. It's over," she commanded, her guard up as Cole smiled at her.

"It's never over, Detective," Cole replied, her hand moving so fast that Beckett barely had time to notice before a huge pain started in her leg. Looking down, she dropped her gun hand slightly as she saw a small knife poking out from her thigh.

Letting out a hiss of pain, she glanced to Castle who had his mouth open in a silent cry, his eyes tortured as he watched her falter. Cole was there in an instant, Beckett trying to bring the gun around only to have it kicked from her hand, the metal skidding nosily over the concrete floor. Dropping into a fighting stance as best she could with her leg, Beckett circled with the casually smiling Cole.

"My team will be here in minutes. You've got nothing to gain by lasting this out."

Cole chuckled. "Oh, but I disagree! I must say, I am surprised you came for this waste of air. You could have walked away scot free from this."

Beckett laughed, trying to appear calm. "What Castle has contributed in one day, you couldn't manage in a lifetime. The only waste of air here is the dirty cop."

"Aww, you still have feelings for him! How quaint!" Cole laughed, Beckett stopping the circle before she could get anywhere near the gun. "It's a shame he was too busy shagging me to spare a second thought for you. Must be really heartbreaking to have him leave so easily. It's a shame you can't measure up to me in any way."

"Tell me. What's this all about? Why join the precinct anyway, what have you gained from it?"

Cole shrugged. "I guess there's no harm in filling in the blanks you failed to fill," Cole sniped, Beckett trying to calmly think of a plan as she kept her talking. "We needed Mr. Castle here, it's a long, complicated story and I'm not sure you'd keep up," she said sweetly. "But thanks to you meddling, we had to bring forward the deadline, hence the sloppy finish. But it could still work out nicely, and thanks to your pathetic attempt at a rescue, we can at least eliminate our greatest threat, so all isn't lost."

"Wow, you really must think a lot of me. Your greatest threat!" Castle winced as he watched. The colour was starting to drain from Beckett's face, more than likely due to the blood trail she was leaving on the floor.

Cole was suddenly hard. "Don't flatter yourself Detective, there was no-one else in the running." She paused. "I'm tired of this game. Either show me your attack, or I move first."

Beckett sighed, knowing that it was going to have to come to this. She stepped forwards slightly, her feight a little sluggish as she stumbled a little on her injured leg. Cole laughed, coming up to aim a hit at Beckett's nose, only to stumble slightly when the quick detective moved to the side, hitting her elbow into the back of Cole's neck and sending the woman flying across the floor. She turned as quick as a fox, heading for her gun.

"Beckett!" Castle shouted, Beckett turning just in time to have Cole body tackle her to the floor, the force of the woman's shoulder knocking the wind from her. Castle groaned as he sat watching, unable to move, as Cole pounded her fist into Beckett's face blood appearing as she moved her aim, giving her a few blows to the side. He winced for her, knowing how that must have hurt, and that there was no comeback from this.

Beckett surprised him when with a Herculean show of strength, she flipped them, returning blow for blow the punishment that Cole had given her. He grinned. _That's my girl_ his mind added, enjoying seeing his enemy having the Beckett treatment. Beckett sagged when Cole seemed to stop moving, slipping to land with a bang on the floor. Castle started, pulling desperately against his bindings.

"Beckett! Kate!" he shouted, the detective blinking painfully, a sickly white colour to her face.

"It's OK, Castle," she tried to assure him, pushing herself up with difficulty. Limping painfully, she grabbed her gun, pulling it back with her to Castle's chair. "We need to get out of here before she wakes up."

"Are you OK?" he asked, Beckett nodding grimly as she tried to work on the knots tying his hands, her fingers slipping over the blood that had formed there. Castle tried to crane his head around to see what she was doing, his expression worried.

"Damn it!" she cursed, flopping back to the floor, taking a few deep steady breaths.

"What?" he asked, Beckett sighing, biting her lip against the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall.

"I can't do it, Castle. It won't come loose."

He sighed, trying to force down the blind panic and think. "Uh, can you get them any looser? Maybe I could get free?"

Beckett tried, the knots still stubbornly staying the same. "I think I'm making it tighter." She sighed, rubbing her face with a wince. "I have an idea."

"What?" he asked, pulling himself around with difficulty to see the fear in her eyes as her hands grasped the knife still in her leg. "No! Beckett, no! You don't know what it hit, you could bleed out!"

She sighed. "We have to get out of here, she'll have backup on the way too, Castle. I can't carry you out, so this is the only choice left."

Castle groaned. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," she said, a little harsher than she meant to. Castle flinched, Beckett crushing down her emotions. "It's fine, just trust me, OK?"

Castle couldn't say anything. He couldn't watch her hurt anymore for him. His eyes opened from where he hadn't realized that he'd closed them when he heard a ripping sound, Beckett having managed to tear a good strip from the bottom of her shirt under her jumper. She sighed, looking down at her leg to give herself the courage to do what she had to.

"I'm sorry," Castle said, so quietly that she almost missed it. Her eyes shot to his, Castle's a little misty as he looked back. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm such an idiot, and now you got hurt again because I refused to listen. I should have listened."

His jaw clenched, and Beckett reached for his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's fine, Castle. It's what partners do, OK? Just hang in there a little longer until we're out of this."

He groaned. "Me hang it? It's you that's bleeding, Kate, not me!" He paused. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Well you've looked better yourself," she told him with a raise of her eyebrow, Castle smiling a little for the first time. "And you should know me better than that Castle."

"You said you wouldn't," he pointed out, Beckett sighing and looking a little embarrassed. "And why would you? You warned me so many times. I just wish I'd got myself into this, and you were safe at home where you should be! All I ever do is hurt you, Kate."

She blinked back the tears, shaking her head. "I really can't have this conversation right now, Rick, OK? Let's get out of this problem before we jump back into another one."

"Of course. Sorry," he said, watching as she resolved herself again. "Can I do anything?"

"Just…be here," she replied, her voice quiet and slightly wavery as she fought against the fear welling in her.

His heart nearly shattered when she let out a huge groan despite trying to hold it in, as her shaking hand pulled the knife free. He hadn't realized that his mouth was letting out endearments, Beckett shaking as she held the bleeding wound, trying to stop the bleeding while she waited for the shaking to stop. He sighed, hating having to see her like this and know that it was down to him.

"Are you OK?" he murmured, Beckett nodding as she tied the scrap, wincing as she pulled it tight to stem the bleeding. He felt his heart quicken, worry shooting through him as she avoided his eyes, wiping her face on the back of her hand as she picked up the knife, taking a deep breath before gingerly starting on his bindings.

"Beckett?" he asked, his voice sad. "Kate? Look at me," he murmured, Beckett shaking her head.

"I just need to get these off," she mumbled, her forehead creased in a frown as she concentrated, Castle thankful when he felt one hand slide free. He kept quiet, knowing that she needed this moment to herself as she freed his other hand, and shuffled around painfully to start on his feet.

His stomach felt sick as he saw the blood-covered knife, her fingers still trembling slightly as she worked on the rope around his feet, her eyes looking there and nowhere else. He couldn't help himself anymore. His numb hands reached down to her, touching her hair softly. She flinched, the knife stopping for the barest of seconds before starting again.

"Please, Kate. I need to know that you're OK," he told her softly, starting when he felt a tear drop onto the back of his hand. He hadn't realized that she was crying.

"I'm OK, Castle. I just really need to get out of here."

Bending to reach further, he tilted her face up with a gentle touch of his finger beneath her chin, his eyes drinking in the blood and bruising, guilt rising up his throat. His hands held her cheeks gently, her limp fingers letting the knife clatter to the cement floor loudly.

"Oh, Kate," he murmured, Beckett's tears starting faster even as she got an adorably irritated look at herself for letting them come in the first place. "How can I ever make this up to you?"

She sighed, rubbing the tears away. "Let's get out of here and then I'll think about it."

His eyes locked with hers for a moment, desperate for her to see just how strongly he felt about her and how sorry he was. It killed him that all he saw in hers was sadness and hurt, and he knew that this time, undeniably, he was the cause of that. For a moment, nothing else in the room mattered, just both of them there together, locked in a silent embrace that didn't need anything more than his hand on her cheek. He sighed, wishing all of this had turned out differently.

"How sweet," came a voice from behind them, and Beckett jumped away, her eyes wary as she saw Cole standing over them, Beckett's gun trained on them as she held her side, ignoring the steady drip of blood from the side of her face. "Why detective, I expected more from you! Really, didn't you get trained to properly restrain suspects?" She turned her leer onto Castle as Beckett visibly cursed, her want to get them out of there and the pain from her injuries having clouded her judgment. "And Ricky. Distracting your little whore there while she was trying to get you free. Honestly, you'd be long gone from here by now if you hadn't felt the need to apologise and win her acceptance, when we all know nothing you could say could make this right."

Castle grimaced, his jaw clenching. "Do what you have to, Cole. I'm tired of your mind games."

"I wouldn't wish for that," she pointed out, swinging her gun to point to him.

"No!" Beckett shouted, pain evident in her voice. "Not after all this! After all this hard work," she spat, more to herself than anyone else, Castle's heart going out to her for the frustration in her voice. "What's your boss gonna think if you murder the bait?" she asked suddenly, her eyes brightening slightly. Cole lost her composure for a moment.

"I don't have a boss, little girl," she spat back, turning to Beckett who had backed away from Cole slightly. She caught Castle's eye, moving hers pointedly down to the ground. Frowning, he followed her motion, seeing the knife and started sawing through the ties on his legs as quickly as possible. "And I'm not stupid. This is far too dangerous a situation for a mere hostage taking. So that really doesn't matter anymore now, does it?"

Castle grinned to himself when he felt the bindings loosen, his legs finally free. He winced from the pain he felt shooting everywhere, wondering how Beckett was finding the right things to say through her own pain. Standing carefully, he saw panic flash in Beckett's eyes for a moment before her face was a mask again, still distracting the dangerous woman.

"So who's going first, Detective? I must say, I plan to kill your boyfriend first. Watch you suffer just that little bit longer. But if you carry on proving to be such a thorn in my side, you'll do."

"No she won't," Castle said, a shot from the gun shooting to land harmlessly in the wall, as Castle smashed the chair into Cole's back. She fell, landing with a thump, her hand still on the gun. Beckett dived on her in an instant, her hands holding hers away, banging it against the floor to get the gun from her, only to have her cling on tighter. Castle moved to hit the woman who had caused so much pain, only to misunderstand and have his feet swept from under him in an instant. His head cracked against the floor, stars breaking out in front of his eyes as he winced, fighting the darkness that was threatening to take over his vision. Something hard landed on his wrist, and he let out a howl of pain as the bone shattered, blinding white pain shooting up his arm.

He heard another grunt of pain and turned to see that Cole had hit Beckett right on the wound on her leg, the detective landing with a groan as she held her thigh, blood leaking through at an alarming rate. Cole had some new blood streaming down her face, and he was thankful that Beckett had managed that. But her face was twisted into a distorted smile of triumph, the gun still safely in her hands. Beckett blinked away the pain, her eyes fixed on the danger, her breathing ragged.

"When will you learn, Detective," Cole asked smoothly, the gun never wavering in her hand. "There's nothing for you here. He has no feelings for you, how can you keep expecting some different outcome here? You're nothing to him, no more than an acquaintance to toss aside when it's worn out its worth? Yet you come here anyway? You're a shining example to women everywhere."

"Go to hell," Beckett spat, a wince of pain crossing over her face. "If you know Castle as well as I do, you'd know that there is no choice here. He's too special, too gifted, and too downright decent for me to even consider not giving this a try."

Despite himself, Castle felt his brain starting to work. Giving what a try? Saving him, or having a relationship with him. He felt his heart soften at her words, tuning back in to catch the end of the conversation.

"If I had half the heart he did, we wouldn't be in this mess. If I had half the intelligence, we'd have got out ages ago. And if I had half the courage that he did, I'd have found a way to keep fighting on instead of watching you win. But I don't. And I'm so tired of fighting. So do what you have to. I'll just be safe in the knowledge that you won't get away with any of this."

Castle felt tears running down his face. How could she think that? How was it possible for somebody so extraordinary to think so little of themselves? His eyes tracked up when Cole turned towards him, his body paralysed with fear when the gun started to rise.

"It's been a pleasure," Cole said, her face twisting.

He heard her shout. There was some distinct pleasure in the knowledge that Beckett's voice was the last thing that he would hear. Her shouting "No!", shouting for him to live. The deafening sound from the bullet rang out loudly, his ears buzzing. There was a heavy pressure on his chest, pushing him back onto the floor from his sitting position. He'd expected it to hurt more though, not just pressure.

Prizing open his eyes that had been screwed closed, he felt his heart stop. There was no bullet, at least not for him. Somehow, the stubborn, stupid, courageous and perfect woman had managed to get herself from the floor and dive onto him in the last moment. The weight holding him down was Beckett.

"Kate?" he asked tentatively, forgetting the woman still holding the gun for a moment. "Kate! Oh, God, please no!" he moaned, his hands turning her gently.

His heart started again, beating rapidly when she coughed, her eyes opening with a wince to fix on his, a small smile on her face. His eyes ghosted down, seeing the new blood starting to spread out. It hit her shoulder. Oh, thank God for small mercies! She was still alive!

He tore his eyes away from her pale sweaty face, his arms cradling her on his lap. Cole looked disbelieving for the first time, the gun hanging almost limply from her hand. She shook her head, her eyes wide as she took in Beckett.

"I can't believe it. After everything…and she still gives her life for you." Her eyes met Rick's, confusion evident. He laughed humorlessly, his voice hollow even to his own ears.

"This is the first time you've seen the real side of the truly extraordinary Kate Beckett," he said, looking back to see a small smile on Beckett's face at his words, her eyes slipped closed against the pain.

"I have to finish this," Cole told him, almost sounding sorry, and definitely for the first time unsure. She lifted the gun, Castle keeping his eyes steadily on her. If he could do nothing else, he could at least be as brave as the beautiful woman in his arms. Cole hesitated, almost wanting to close her eyes for the final act.

The second shot definitely sounded different. Castle looked up instantly, seeing Esposito's hard face from the door, where he'd shot, his gun still out and pointing at Cole. She was down, blood pouring from a wound in her chest that Castle knew instantly was fatal. His mind refused to process what was happening, his eyes tracking down to see Beckett's phone in Esposito's other hand as he lowered his gun. Ryan ran forwards, kicking the gun from Cole's hand as he pulled out his radio, starting to bark orders. Esposito only had eyes for his colleagues.

"You OK, bro?" he asked Castle, who nodded, gulping as he looked down at Beckett's pale face.

"She needs to get out of here. Now," he pointed out, Esposito nodded.

"It's OK, we have a bus outside," he promised, sheathing his gun and stepping forwards towards them.

Castle lowered Beckett gingerly to the floor, the loss of his heat causing her eyes to open, frowning and looking frightened. She clasped his hand, holding it firmly between her own blood-soaked hands. Castle smiled down at her, reaching out to brush some hair behind her ear, bending over and squeezing her hand back, trying to look reassuring.

"It's OK, Kate. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," he promised, Beckett nodding with a cough.

"Castle…"

"Shh, it's OK. Don't try to speak, OK? Plenty of time for that. There's so much I need to tell you, Kate. I can't…I can't believe you did that. For me? I'm…not worth it."

She smiled, her breathing labored. "Of course you are. You're special, Rick."

"So are you!" he implored, his voice trembling as he fought to hold back the tears.

"I've always got your back. Always," she whispered, her eyes fixing on his for a moment, as she emphasized her point.

"Oh, God," he sobbed, pulling her hand to his mouth.

"I'm alright. Don't cry. It's all over now." She paused, Castle looking up in fear for a moment. "See, told you I'd get you out."

He half laughed half cried, Beckett wincing when a new set of hands pressed down on her shoulder, followed by another pair on her leg. She groaned, Castle trying to soother her as he touched her cheek gently. Her eyes opened again, so sad and a new look that Castle had never seen before, as if she'd completely given up. Esposito smiled down at her, his free hand sweeping across her hair briefly.

"It's only me and Ryan, Becktt, just gotta try and stop the blood, Chika, OK? You'd better hang on in there!"

Beckett frowned, a tear straying down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Javi."

He groaned, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers briefly. "Kate Beckett, don't you dare apologise to me about anything! You did good, girl. You did real good. You held her off til we could get here and save your boy. If you hadn't left your phone in the corridor for me, I'd never have got here in time."

Beckett frowned, her face crunched up with unhappiness before it smoothed, slipping into unconsciousness. Esposito groaned, pressing harder.

"Where the hell is the ambulance!" Ryan shouted, his eyes frantic as they finally settled on the EMT's, running into the room with the stretcher. He stepped back, holding Esposito back as he watched anxiously, the EMT's checking vitals and starting fluids, their worried looks as they looked over the top saying everything.

"We gotta take her in quick, she's in a bad way," they told the others, running towards the door with the unconscious Beckett. "There's another bus behind us."

Esposito groaned, dropping his head to his hands. Letting out a growl of irritation, he kicked the rickety chair across the room, the old wood smashing as he let out a roar of irritation. Ryan placed his hand on his shoulder, Esposito turning on him with haunted eyes.

"If we'd just been a bit faster…"

"Don't even go there," Ryan told him, patting his shoulder gently. "You did everything you could. She'll be OK, Javier, she's a fighter."

"She was," he spat, sharing a knowing look with Ryan as both men remembered the look in her eyes. She'd given up.

"Lanie's gonna kill me," Esposito said, Ryan laughing. Turning around, he saw Castle had slumped to the floor, his face in his hands. "Oh hell, bro, I'm sorry! Where are you hurt?"

Esposito dropped to his knees, Castle's eyes sightless when he looked up at him. "I did this. I did all this. And she…I…"

Esposito placed his hands on Castle's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. "You listen to me, Castle, coz this is important, OK?" He waited until Castle had nodded, knowing he was really hearing him. "Sure, you screwed up a little. But you didn't do this, OK? That was that son of a bitch dirty cop. She shot Beckett, she beat the crap out of you. Beckett won't blame you, you know she won't. If she did, she wouldn't have come for you, and she wouldn't have tried to protect you. But she's gonna really need her friends and family when she comes round. She's gonna need _all_ of us. You more than anyone else. So I really need you to hold it together for me now, so we can worry about our girl."

Castle sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Esposito pulled him into a brief hug. "I'm not the one to apologise to, bro. You tell her that when she wakes up. Now, are you hurt?"

Castle shook his head, standing before wobbling. Esposito and Ryan caught him easily, one on either side, and lowered him back down. They shared a worried glance, Ryan looking at Castle carefully.

"Where did she get you?" he asked, Castle sighing.

"I hit my head. And she got my wrist. Everything else feels OK."

Ryan winced when he saw his mangled arm, Esposito carefully looking at the back of his head to see a dark patch of blood staining his hair.

"Hey, you never know bro, might have knocked a bit of sense through that thick skull of yours, eh?" he asked, Castle nodded before turning slightly green, the room starting to spin.

Esposito pulled him against his side, his hand firmly at his back as he steadied him. "Just hold on a bit longer, Castle. Ambulance'll be here in a sec."

The room fell into silence, each lost in their own personal torment, until the relieving sound of sirens filled the air. Esposito breathed a little easier, knowing that someone was going to take everything out of his hands, and leave him to worry about his friends. Smiling sadly at Ryan, they both sat with their hands supporting Castle, neither willing to let their friend fall.

* * *

**Phew that turned into a long bit! Thanks very much for reading everyone, really appreciate it :)  
**


End file.
